Unexpected Reunion
by Em-chan Writes
Summary: Final chapter up! It's about Yuki and SHuichi's wedding day. Hope you all enjoy!
1. Prologue

Summary: Shuichi and Yuki are doing fine after five years in their relationship. Then after about six years of being apart Shuichi runs into an ex-girl friend. What happens when Yuki finds out about Shuichi's past relationship. And how much exactly is she doing at N-G Studios?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or it's characters instead I give my money to the person who really owns it.

Unexpected Reunion

Prologue

The warm morning weather sun hit the strawberry colored haired boy, perking those beautiful violet eyes open.

"Shuichi honey. Hurry and wake before your late for school again."

"Okay mom. I'll be right down."

Shuichi ran down stairs grab a muffin and kissed his mom good-bye. He continued to run al the way to school running into his two most best friends in the whole world. One of them a red head with long red hair, the other a female with long black hair to her waist and hazel eyes. Both with and irritated look on their faces.

"Hey Shuichi! Where the hell have you been we've waited forever for you yo arrive."

"Yeah Shu-chan. C'mon I don't want to be late again because of you!"

"Can it Hiro and Keiko. Besides I was up all night writing lyrics for our band. See"

Ring. Ring.

"Oh for the love of god. Let's go we're late!" shouted Hiro.

"Mr. Shindo, Mr. Nakano, and Ms. Hirogashi you all better have good excuses for being late for my class for the third time this week!" the teacher said in a very angry tone.

All three nodded their heads shamefully no.

"All three of you shall make up all the time in detention today after school!"

"Yes sensei" they all said in a union.

"Nice going Shu-chan that's the third time this week . Jeez why couldn't stay up normal hours to write lyrics?"

"They aren't just any lyrics their special."

"Oh yeah. Are they meant for someone special girl. Who?" said Hiro.

"That's none of your business who they are for."

"Shuichi's got a crush. Shuichi's got a crush." both Hiro and Keiko sung.

"Shut-up!"

"Yeah yeah. I got to go see you boys later"

"Bye Keiko"

"Bye"

Just when Keiko was out of sight Hiro started talking.

"So when are you planning on telling her?"

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" Shuichi started to sweat viciously.

"You know Keiko. Those lyrics were meant for her weren't they?"

"So what if they were?"

"Telling her dude before someone steals her right out from under you."

"I will. I'm planning on it today at the club tonight when we perform. I'm going to confess to her today on stage."

"Yeah bout time Shuichi. You are just so romantic confessing your feelings on stage like that." Hiro teased.

"Shut up!"

Later on that night at the club...

"Okay you ready? We are about to go on."

"Hopefully"

'Okay Shuichi. You can do this. Take a deep breath' Shuichi thought this to himself as he enter the stage. The whole room was crowded and Keiko was in the audience watching. "How is every body tonight! The first song is dedicated to a special girl to me. Keiko this is for you"

Keiko was completely stunned by Shuichi confession. She stood there like a statue as every body else danced to Shuichi hypnotizing words and beats.

Shuichi saw the shocked expression on Keiko. He didn't know what to think or do. What if he scared her away ? What if he scared her off? What if she only thought of him as just a friend? He was just so confused he didn't know what to do but keep on singing.

After every one left Keiko and Shuichi stood there looking at each other a good five minutes.

"So how did you like the song?"

"It was good. Not like your other songs."

"But the lyrics were real. Keiko I like you for a long time and... and... would you be my girlfriend?" scared of her answer Shuichi didn't even look at her.

"Yes"

"What?" Shuichi hurriedly looked at her "what you say?"

"Yes!" as she ran into his arms and kissed him passionately.

2 years later...

"Shu-chan come on your late for our date!"

"Coming!" Shuichi said racing down the streets and into her arms.

"So where are we going today?"

"Some where special. There's something that I need to tell you."

"Tell now." she pleaded.

"But it'll ruin the surprise"

"Please Shu-chan" as she kissed his neck.

"Well Hiro and I are finally getting our big break. Think about soon we'll be touring all over Japan. All over magazines . We'll be the biggest thing since Nittle Grasper.!"

''What?'' she said sullenly

"Where am I in all that?''

"Well you'll be there with us. it's our dream"

"Ant wrong. That's you and Hiro's dream not mine. I'm not sure if I want to travel and have that pain in the ass paparazzi following us."

"Wait what are you saying. you knew this was what I wanted from the beginning and now your saying no thank you."

"I'm not saying that I just I don't know I need time to think. This is all happening too fast."

"Okay well see you later at the club." He leaned in to give her a kiss but she pulled away.

"Bye Keiko. I love you" he whimpered as he ran off without waiting for a reply.

" I love you too." she said below a whisper as she watched him run off into the distance. Tears flowed down her eyes as she thought it's now or never.

Later that night...

"Weird that was her reaction. I thought Keiko would have been happy she is your biggest fan. So now what are you going to do now?"

" I don't-" Shuichi was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

"You Shuichi Shindo?" ask the security guard.

"Yeah."

"Here." he handed him a letter then left. On the front it said "from Keiko to Shu-chan.'' Shuichi immediately. It said:

Dear Shu-chan,

Congrats you finally made it. You'll be the greatest thing since Nittle Grasper. Think of the life you'll come to have. Unfortunately I don't see myself there with you. I'm sorry that I didn't say this to your face. It'll just hurt to much. I'm truly sorry.

Your Biggest Fan Always,

Keiko

P. S Do your best tonight. I love you. Hopefully our paths will meet again some day.

Tears formed in Shuichi purple orbs as he held the heart wrenching letter. He looked in the envelope and saw a chain with a half of heart necklace that read: "I lo"

Shuichi swallowed his Tears and performed like there was no tomorrow on stage.

Meanwhile Keiko was on a plane to America. She held the other half of necklace that read "ve you" She cried. She cried and cried and didn't care who saw her.

2 years Later

"Hey brat hurry up and leave before that lunatic of a manager comes in and starts wrecking everything. Shuichi eyes open and sat up in bed.

"GOOD MORNING YUKI MY LOVE" Shuichi plunged at his lover knocking him down as things from the closet fell.

"Get Off Now BAKA!"

"Oh but Yuki huh?" Shuichi spotted the necklace Keiko got him.

"Keiko" Shuichi whispered

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Yuki give me a ride to work."

"NO and Get the hell off!"

"Please." Shuichi whispered seductively into Yuki's ear as he nibbled on it. Yuki blushed then kicked Shuichi off.

"Fine! But you got ten minutes!"

"Yay Yuki!" Shuichi kissed Yuki's cheek and ran to the room to get ready. And in exactly ten minutes were out the door not knowing the reunion that as on the way.

A/N: God that took me so long to write please review and go easy this is my first fic. tell me how to improve please. It'll get better hopefully.


	2. Unexpected Incounter

Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation or it's characters.

A/N:Okay so here's the second chapter hopefully. I tried my best to make it better but I'm only a beginner on this so give me a break.

Chapter 1

"Yukiiiiii" complained Shuichi.

"What BRAT!"

"Say something. Come on you are so boring."

"No! Now shut up. You are even lucky that I gave you a ride so shut up and be happy!"

Shuichi pouted and looked out the window. Yuki looked out from the corner of his eye._How cute_ thought Yuki. Of course he would never say this out loud. He barely like saying it to himself.

"Okay we're her. NOW GET OUT!"

"Oh Yuki why do you have to be so mean?" tears flowed from Shuichi eyes like Niagara Falls.

"Stop idiot! You'll get the inside of my car all ruin!"

"So your car means more to you then me?"

"Get out!" Yuki then open the door and kick Shuichi out of the car only to land on a female with long black hair and hazel eyes.

"Ouch. Look what you did Yuki I'm so sorry. Here give me your h-"

"Oh that's all r-"

They both laid there on the ground together staring at each other in debelief. Not noticing the death glares they were getting from a certain blond novelist.

"Keiko." Shuichi was finally able to say.

"Shu-chan" replied Keiko.

_Who the hell is this girl and why is she calling him Shu-chan?_ "Ahem" Yuki did this took make his presents visible. They both took their eyes off each other and saw Yuki sending them death glares.

"Oh...ahh...Yuki this is Keiko. She was a good friend of mine growing up. Yuki continued to glare because Shuichi was still in quite a compromising position. He was still on top of Keiko.

"Huh? Oh right. Here Keiko let me give you a hand." Shuichi got off of Keiko and gave her a hand up.

"That's alright. Hello I'm Keiko Hirogashi. I'm pleased to meet you" Keiko reach out her hand to Yuki who just ignore her.

"Uh yeah. Well I better go. I don't want to be late on my first day of work."

"Um where do you work now?" asked Shuichi.

"N-G Studios. I'll be the producer for the popular band in Japan. I think they are called Bad Luck."

"WHAT?" shouted both Shuichi and Yuki.

"Ah yes. Good to see you guys know each other." said the president of N-G Studios, Tohma Seguchi. "It seems that Mr.Sakano will be out for a couple of months due to certain guns accident." They all turn and looked at K.

"Like it's my fault. He shouldn't have been where I have been shooting." Sweat dropped from everyone.

"As I was saying Miss Hirogashi will be here during his absence." Just then Hiro walked in.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. Me and Ayaka were on the phone last night when..." Hiro just then saw that Keiko was in the room."Keiko?" he then looked at Keiko, then Shuichi,then Keiko, then Shuichi again. "Did I miss something?"

"Keiko will be working here during Sakano-san's absence." replied Shuichi.

"What? Shuichi are you okay with his I mean you and Keiko were-" Shuichi was flapping his arms up down signaling Hiro to shut-up because Yuki was right behind him.

"Him and Keiko were what Hiro. Enlighten us. I'm sure everyone here would like to know.'' responded Yuki really casually. Everyone nodded their in agreement.

"Um nothing. We should get to work. I have some really good ideas from America that I brought with me to help enhance Bad Luck's popularity and I would like to get started right away." Keiko said nervously. She couldn't explain it but something about Yuki really made her nervous.

"Yeah I agree with Keiko." Shuichi hoping to change the subject. He hurriedly grabbed Suguru and Hiro went into the recording booth, while Keiko took a seat next to K.

"Let's get started!" shouted K shooting a pistol in the air.

Tohma and Eiri walked out leaving them record.

"Who the hell is that girl?" Yuki said gritting his teeth.

"My, my Eiri. Do I smell an hint of jealously. Don't worry I did a full background check and she's safe. Trust me."

"I don't like how they were staring at each other. And what I can tell from that damn Hiroshi there was something between them. Oh and I am NOT jealous!"

"Oh? Then why did you follow them into work today, hmm?"

"I wasn't following them. I just simply wanted to say hi to my brother-in-law." Tohma smiled slightly.

"Why Eiri didn't know you cared."

"Shut-up! I'm leaving!" Yuki stomped out of N-G Studios while Tohma was trying his best not to laugh.

the end

A/N: this also took forever to write. Hopefully this chapter is better. Please review and no


	3. Look into the past

A/N: thank you to every one who gave in reviews. I really appreciate it. it gave me a total confidence boost. I'll try to get these chapters type as fast as I can and I hope you really enjoy them. thanks again.

Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation or it's characters. it belongs to Maki Murakami

Chapter 2

"Alright everybody great job! Everyone has the rest of the day off today!" exclaimed K.

_Whew whatta day. First running into Keiko, finding out she's going to be working here, getting shot five times from K because I'm not focusing, and getting a lecture from Suguru._ Shuichi was exhausted. Then he felt a tap on his shoulders, he turned around hoping that it wasn't K or Suguru. It was Keiko. On second thought K or Suguru sound pretty good right now.

"Um Shuichi do mind if I can talk to you?"

"You want to talk now?"

"Yeah and alone." Shuichi looked behind him to see Hiro, K, and Suguru trying to hear their conversation. Once they realized that Shuichi and Keiko were both looking at them, they turned around and pre tented to be doing other things.

"Um yeah sure. I know where we can go to be alone." Shuichi grabbed Keiko's hand and lead her out. Both not noticing the slight blush that were on each others faces.

As they left Hiro, K, and Suguru were left speak less.

"Can anyone explain what's happening here?" asked Suguru.

"Yeah i guess I can. You see there was a point and time in Shuichi's life where he wasn't gay." replied Hiro.

"WHAT!" both K and Suguru screamed in a union.

"Yeah you see, Shuichi, Keiko, and I all grew up together. Shuichi always had a major crush on Keiko and she felt the same for Shuichi. They went out for about two years before the whole N-G thing. They were always so lovey dovey with each other, and were really passionate. The exact opposite of that other bastard. Anyway things were going great until one day she just went up and left her. Poor Shuichi took it real hard for along time. He wanted find her and talk to her but she was on the plane to the next flight to America. He was crushed. Anyway that's the story."

"Hard to believe that Shindo-san was ever interested in girls." Suguru was completely shocked as was K. During this whole story nobody notice a certain easdropper at the door.

_This is going to be more fun then I thought_. Tohma was really trying now not to laugh. _Eiri is going to be so pissed._

A/N: sorry this chapters so short. hopefully the next will be longer. hope you enjoyed. please review


	4. Moving On and Holding On

A/N: I had a lot of extra time so I thought why not. Thank you all again for the responses. they mean a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation or it characters, that honor goes to Maki Murakami

Chapter 3

While everybody else was talking about Shuichi's past romance, Keiko and Shuichi were talking about the present...

Shuichi and Keiko were walking in the park where he and Yuki first met. In all Shuichi felt very awkwardly. There was nothing but silence between them. Shuichi had never been this quiet. It was really getting to him. He decided to finally break it.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry for breaking your heart. I'm sorry for not saying it to your face. I'm sorry for breaking your heart. And-" she started crying as the words escaped her mouth.

"Whoa. Keiko. Take a breath." Shuichi started to wipe the salty tears from her face.

"But...I..."

"Keiko I'm fine. Sure in the past I was pretty sad, hurt, angry, and broken hearted." Shuichi try his best to remain cool and not let her see how sad he was."But that was in the past. I would very much like us to be friends again. I mean if we are going to be working together might as well be on good terms."

"Really?" she said, as the tears began to decease.

"Yeah I'm at first I was just surprised to see you that's all. What 'bout you?"

"Well yeah. But I don't know. I never really forgot about you Shu-chan." Keiko reached into her shirt and pulled out her necklace. Shuichi was shocked because it was the other half of the necklace that she gave him in that envelope. He couldn't believe that she kept it all these years.

He reached into his pocket, and slowly they brought the two necklaces together to read 'I Love You.'

"Maybe because I never really wanted to." she tucked the necklace back into her shirt." I see you still have yours too."

"Well not to hurt your feelings but I sorta came across it when things fell out of my closet."

"Oh." Keiko turned around so he wouldn't see her blush.

"But before I used to wear it all the time. Before I met someone new."

"Oh? Who? Who's the lucky girl? Does she make you happy?"

"Well this person makes me very happy."

"I'm so glad Shuichi. I'm so happy for you. Hopefully I can find someone that can make me that happy. So do I know her? Who is she?"

"He"

"Come again?"

"He the person I'm seeing is a guy."

"Oh? Really? Huh? Who?"

" Remember that miserable grumpy blond?"

"You mean Eiri Yuki?"

"That's him!"

"Really? Why? Sure he's hot but he seems like a total grump. Yet that would explain the death glares and why he refused my hand shake."

"Hahaha" Shuichi laughed nervously.

"Why do you go back?"

"Well to tell you the truth people ask me that all the time and on occasion I ask myself that too and the only reason that I can think of is that I love him."

"Congrats. You are growing up. I for one have never seen you this way. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Keiko."

"Your welcome. So you are serious about you and I being friends again?"

"Always friends. Always will be."

"Oh Shu-chan!" she hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much!"

"For what?"

"For forgiving me." Shuichi went deeper into her embrace.

"Your welcome" he whispered in her ear. Those two hugged each other for what seem to them forever, and enjoyed each others arms. Until Shuichi saw what time it was on his watch.

"Crap I have to go Keiko. I'll see you later. Yuki's probably waiting for me at home."

"Okay bye Shu-chan."

As he ran to get home Shuichi could still feel Keiko's hug. Was he still in love with her? No he couldn't. He had Yuki. Anyway he continue to run hoping Yuki wouldn't be mad. But when is Yuki ever not. Oh well he thought.

A/N: did you enjoy it? I'm trying to get all the chapters in before the school year so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry, i tries my best to make fewer as possible.please review and tell me what you think.And in case you are interested Yuki finds out what kind of relationship Shuichi and Keiko have next chapter > . Bye and thank you.


	5. Jealously

A/N: Hey everyone. sorry it took me awhile to update. I was just so busy any way I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation or it's characters.

Chapter 4

_WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BAKA?_ screamed Yuki in his mind. _It's 7 PM and he still isn't here._ _He got off from work three hours ago._ _Where is he?_ It wasn't like he was worried. He was just curious. Aw hell with it, he was worried. _What if that baka got himself rape again, or is in an alley dead somewhere? Dammit when I become so concerned?_ The truth is he couldn't stand having Shuichi far away from him. He worried when the little brat wasn't near him. Then the door opened.

"YUUUKKKKKKIIIIIIIII I'M HOME!" Shuichi leap forward towards Yuki, only to have Yuki move away and him falling flatly on the floor.

"Ouch. Yuki why did you do that?"

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Yuki was pissed. If he thought he could just come home late and aspect a hug a after having Yuki worried then he had another thing coming.

"No need to scream. I was with a friend. No big deal. We went out and talk" Shuichi whimpered. Tears started to flow from his amethyst eyes. Why was yuki so mad at him? What did he do? It's not like he never came home late before. He was just so confused as he curled up and started to cry even more.

All Yuki could do was stare. Great. Now he made him cry. It's not like he meant to sound so mean, he was only concerned. Why did he have to sound so cruel?

"Shhh. Quiet Shuichi. That's enough." whispered Yuki as he dried Shuichi's tears.

"Nani?"

"I was just scared that you were hurt."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh Yuki!" Shuichi plunged toward his lover knocking them both over."Yuki is the best in the world. I LOVE YOU YUKI!"

"Yeah yeah. Just get off me. So who were you with? Nakano?"

"No. I was with Keiko."

"What!"

Shuichi looked at him confused. "Uh yeah we talked and stuff."

"What's the 'and stuff'"

"Uh you know, stuff."

"No I don't know." Yuki was getting frustrated. What exactly happen between his brat and that girl?

"Wait Yuki are you jealous?" Shuichi asked with a snicker.

"..."

"Yuki?" Shuchi just stared at his lover.

"HELL NO! What ever gave you that idea."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. I was just wondering."

There was a silence between them. They just both stood there staring at air.

"So what exactly happen between you two in the past?" Yuki asked not exactly knowing if he wanted to know the answer.

Meanwhile Shuichi blushed scarlet red. What was he to say?

"Shuichi?"

"..."

"Shu?"

"..."

"HEY BAKA! I asked you a question! The least you could do is answer it!"

"I'm going to bed." Shuichi automatically went into the bedroom and started to change, until he felt Yuki tugging on his wrist.

"What aren't you telling me?" Yuki was getting impatient. He wanted to know the truth and he wanted to know now.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?'' Yuki was getting even more pissed off.

"Because you'll get mad."

"I won't."

"Promise."

"Promise."

"Really?"

"Really"

"Really really?"

"Really really."

"Really really rea-"

"Shuichi!"

"Okay fine. But just remember you promised. She's my ex-girlfriend. I used to be in love with her, that was until she went and left me. We used do everything together, even sing. We used to tell each other how much we loved each other, and just have fun." Shuichi couldn't help but smile when he remember the times they had together. That was until he saw Yuki's face. Yuki looked liked someone hit him with a bag of bricks.

_Shuichi and her used to be together. That's impossible. I never even seen Shuichi look at a girl_ _before._ Eiri couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So what did you guys do together while you were dating?"

"Um regular couple things. Go to the park, movies, have dinner, you know couple stuff."

"Did you guys ever do **it**?"

"Um yeah. Just a couple of times."

Yuki was just about to have another ulcer. He didn't want to pry into this but he had to. Shuichi was his.

"So what did you guys talk about at the park?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah." Shuichi smiled. _Yuki was jealous after all. He could be so sweet sometimes_ thought Shuichi.

"Wh...what did you say" Yuki could not believe he just stammered.

"I told her we're lovers, and how you make me happy, and even though your a grump and as cold as ice I still love you." Shuichi put his arms around Yuki's neck and kissed him. They went further into the kiss as Yuki's tongue gained entrance into Shuichi's mouth. After about five minutes they both let go of each other unwillingly.

"So what else did you talk about?" Yuki asked panting.

"Nothing really. Just asked if we could be friends again and I said yes."

"Friends and nothing more right?"

"Right"

Yuki leaned in toward Shuichi and pinned him to the bed. Then went in more as he kissed his lips passionately. Then Shuichi wrapped his legs around Yuki's waist as he brought his groin to Yuki's feeling how stiff he was.

They started to take each others clothes off as they continued to kiss. That's when Yuki couldn't take it anymore and ...

(A/N: Sorry but this part is edited out. sorry, just playing it safe. forgive me.)

3 hours later

They were just finishing up as they laid there in the bed tangled in white sheets. Shuichi was cuddled up in the crook of Shuichi's neck panting. As Yuki laid there sweating about to light a cigarette.

"Shu?"

"Yes Yuki?"

"You wouldn't ever leave me for that girl?"

"What?"

"I mean from what you told me she sure treats you better than I ever did, and you went out all the time while I keep you pent here, even if you beg me. And you are really close and-" Yuki was cut off by Shuichi's kiss.

" I love you. Keiko might be apart of my past and there's nothing I can change about that, but YOU are apart of my future, and nothing going to change that."

"Shuichi I-"

Ring ring ring.

_Damn._ Yuki put a pair of jeans on and answered the phone. _Who ever this is better have a good reason. I was just about to go another round!_

"Hello?" Yuki said grumpingly.

"Whoa. Someone is in a bad mood. Is Shuichi there?" It was Hiro and faint laughter could be heard in the background.

"Brat!" called Yuki, "Your damn friend is on the phone." What ever Hiro wanted he hope it could be solve quickly, so and Shuichi can continue just what he was bout to start.

Shuichi got out of bed, put on boxers and ran to the phone.

"Moshi, moshi? Yeah. Ah-hun. Really. That's a great idea, I'll be right over. Bye Hiro." Shuichi was bouncing off the wall, screaming and being well... Shuichi.

"Hiro and the others are having party to welcome Keiko and the karaoke bar. You want to come?"

_So much for finish it quickly._"No why would I wanna?" Yuki grabbed another cigarette and smoke it viciously.

"Aw come on." Yuki shook his head no.

"Fine Hiro, Suguru, K, Keiko, and I will just have to have fun with out you."

When he heard that girl's Yuki's heart panged. This was the girl that Shuichi used to love and maybe still does. He knows Shuichi said that they were just friends, but he didn't want to take the chance of old feelings rekindling. He wasn't jealous he just wanted to make sure that Shuichi stayed his and no one else's. Shuichi was his and his alone and ain't no way in hell was he sharing.

"Hey on second thought I will go."

"Really. Yay Yuki. Your not as boring as every one says." Shuichi was bouncing off the walls and into Yuki's arms.

"Let's go before anything good happens! We're going out, we're going out..." Shuichi continued to sing as he went into the bedroom and closed the door shut.

_What the hell did I just do? Oh well better go and make sure that girl keeps her hands to herself._ Yuki sighed and went to go get ready.


	6. Karaoke Pt1

A/N: Hey again everyone. Sorry it took so long to update, but i kinda had so many ideas to where to take the story. My friends read all the possiblities and agreed on this one. This take the story into a deeper plot then I initally intended but I think it's a pretty good idea. Let's just say that Keiko has a secert that will change both Shuichi and Yuki's lives. Can love conquer all? You're just gonna have to read to find that out. Also for those who are wondering Keiko and Shuichi dated during their second year of high school and broke it off a few months before the whole N-G thing. Now it's six years later after Shuichi got discovered. When I read the chapters i saw my math didn't make sense. Sorry 'bout that.

Discalimer:I do not own Gravitation or it's characters.

Chapter 5

On the way there, it took all what Yuki had to look at the rode and not his sexy little lover next to him. Shuichi wore the most tightest hip hugger leather pants that Yuki had ever seen, and a tight red midriff the showed his abodomen. That outfit showed off all the right places on Shuichi's body. He was trying so hard not to pull over and take his lover right then and there.

After that long and torturest ride, Yuki and Shuichi were there before he knew it. Inside there was Hiro , Suguru, Mr.K, that damn girl Keiko, and to Yuki's surprise Tohma all sitting at the table. Shuichi wne to his friends and Tohma walked towards Yuki.

"Welcome Eiri. So nice of you two to finally join us." Tohma said with his singnature smile.

"What are you doing here Tohma?" asked Yuki none to happy. It was bad enought hat he had to put up with up Shuichi's ex-lover, but now he had to deal with Tohma. He needed a drink badly.

"Well i thought it would be nice to throw Miss Hirogashi a welcoming party. You know to get better aquanted with everyone. And of course Mr. Nakano wanted to join, and I ask him to invite Mr. Shindo because I thought he would like to be here considering how close they are."

"How unusallly kind of you."

"Yes, but what I'm surprised about is that you decided to join us. What made you decide to come. I thought you haeted celebrations Eiri."

Yuki just growled while Tohma just continued to smile.

"Well should we join the others?" Tohma walked over to the table where every one else was sitting while Eiri just followed. And when he got there the scene he saw made his blood boil. Shuichi and Keiko were sitting close to each other, and laughing. He got a chair and shoved his way between the two.

"Oh hi Yuki." Shuichi said half nervous"You remember Keiko?"

Yuki just grunted.

"Well someone is in a good mood."Keiko said sarcastically.

"What was that?"Yuki glared

"Yuki calm down. Why don't I get us some drinks?"

" I'll have a beer."

"A martinie for me. THanks Shu-chan"

_Will she stop calling him Shu-chan. It's getting on my nerves._ Just then Shuichi left Keiko and Yuki alone.

"I'll be right back. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone." shouted Shuichi.

They just sat there in uncomfortable silence.

"So i here you are a novelist. So what kind of stories do you write?"

"Romance."

"Really?" Keiko was shocked. She didn't think that someone as grouchy and grumpy as him would be able to write stories like that.

"Well how long hav-" Keiko was cut off by Hiro.

"Hey Keiko come here." shouted Hiro.

"Huh? Sure. I guess I'll see ya later grouchy."

"Yuki just shooed her off with disconcern.

"What's up Hiro?"

"I just wanna talk."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean it has been six years. We can talk about the weather, work, why you left."

"I'll take weather."

"Keiko"

"What?"

"Look I wanna know the truth."

"About what?"

"About why you left."

"I can't tell you." she whimpered.

"Why?" Hiro's voice soften

"Becasue I couldn't even tell him. I thought if I came to N-G it would give us a chance to talk about this. That's why I wanted to talk to him yeaturday, but after I found out he had a lover, I couldn't. I just couldn't ruin his happiness." Keiko felt that she was about to break down.

"What couldn't you say?'' Hiro looked real concerned.

"Hiro if I tell you, you have to promise to never tell anyone. Especially Shuichi. Not untill I'm ready to."

"I promise."

"You swear?''

"Yes."

"Well..."

A/N: A cliff hanger. What's her secert? Keep reading. . Sorry the chapters so short hopefully the next ones will be longer, and I'lll get right on to writing and tyoing them up. Anyway please review. I'll take constructive critism but no flames. Thanks. Till next time.


	7. Karaoke Pt2

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long to update this chapter. I was so busy with junk. I was also watching the new Full Metal Alchemist dvd. IT was so sad. Poor Ed and Al. Anyway I also went shopping and got some new mangas and stuff. But today someone stole $20 from and I am super piss. Anyway on with the show. Also about your guesses some of you were only half right.

Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation, so now you can't sue. Bleh.

Chapter 6

Hiro and Keiko walked back to the table Hiro looked like someone just sucked the life out of him. Keiko had nothing but a smile though.

"Hiro please. You promised." Keiko whispered

"Okay I won't tell anyway. But you can't hide this from everyone. "

"I know. I'll tell him. I'll tell everyone soon enough."

"Okay." Hiro did his best to smile.

"HEY. Why are you guys whispering?" asked Shuichi

"Nothing." They both said in a union.

"Are the two of you hiding something?"

"NO! Now let it go Shuichi." exclaimed Keiko.

"Alright . Damn why are you so damn testy today?"

"Whatever."

Keiko sat right next to Shuichi with Yuki on his other side.

"So Shuichi wheres my martinie?"

"Right here just like you order."

"Thanks Shu-chan."

Shuichi just smiled at her not realizing the lousy mood that Yuki was in.

"Hey Mr.Grouchy. What's with the sour face." asked Keiko.

"None of your buisness."

"Ignore him Keiko. He is always grouchy." said Hiro.

"Why don't you two-"

Yuki was cut off by a certain 31 year old child and a perverted priest coming in through the door shouting.

"Hey Shuichi. Nice to see you again!" shout Ryuichi glomping on Shuichi.

"Nice to see you too Ryuichi. Hello Kumagoro."

"Kumagoro said hi to you too Shuichi. Oh who are you?"

"Hello. My name is Keiko Hirogashi. And you are Ryuichi Sakuma."

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Who doesn't know Ryuichi Sakuma of Nittle Grasper? You know when we were younger, Shuichi and I, Shuichi used to dance to all your music videos and follow your dance moves. He had your posters everywhere. Infact one time I walked in on him -"

"That enough Keiko. You promised you'll never talk about it again."

"Talk about what."

"It's nothing."

Keiko was sitting there cracking up at the memory of walking in on SHuichi grinding on his Ryuichi poster while watching a Nittle Grasper video.

"So you knew Shuichi when you were young?" asked Ryuichi.

"Yeah. Shuichi, Hiro, and I all grew up together. We had a lot of fun togther. Infact I used to sing along with Shuichi and Hiro on stage."

"Really." Ryuichi beamed.

"Yeah. But then I stopped singing."

"Why. Singing is fun."

"Yeah it is fun. But I knew from the beginning that it wasn't what I wanted to do."

"It has been a while since we alll were up on stage together." said Hiro.

"Yeah."

"I know why don't you all get up on stage together and sing?" asked Tohma out of no where.

"I don't know. It's been to long. I not sure it would even-''

"Nonsense! Get up there."

Tohma took Hiro, Shuichi, Suguru, and Keiko and forced them all on stage.

"Seguchi-san. I'm not so sure." said Shuichi. But Tohma kept on insisting till they all caved in.

Back at theh table Tohma took a seat next to Yuki.

"What are you planning?" asked Yuki.

"Whatever do you mean?" said Tohma almost to innocent. But before Yuki could say anything he heard a familar voice. It was Shuichi's.

He looked on satge to see Shuichi and Keiko singing together. They were amazing. Even Yuki had to admit that they were great togther up on stage. They were up on stage singing some type of love song. He never heard Shuichi sing with so much passion. One part of him was impressed when the other part was jealous. As the song finished every one was cheering. Even Tohma was impressed with their duet together.

Everyone went over to the two saying how wonderful their performance was. Yuki however needed a cigerette, so walked out. Tatsuha noticed this and followed.

"Hey aniki. Where are you going?"

"Where does it look like. I need a cigerette."

"Come on aniki, no need to be sour. It's not like they were doing it on stage."

Yuki just glared.

"Fine be miserable while everyone else is having fun." Tatsuha walked away into the bar leaving Yuki by himself.

_'Why am I letting this get to me. He said that it was the past.'_ Yuki took a puff from his cigerette._' But the past sometimes repeat itself.'_ Just then he heard the door open again. It was Keiko.

"Hey mister grumpy how did you enjoy the performance?"

Yuki grunted.

"You don't like me do you?"

"That's an understatment."

"What have I ever done to you?"

Yuki didn't say nothing.

"Look if this is about me and Shuichi and our history together they only thing I can say is too bad. Past is the past and you can't change it. Shuichi was my first love and I was his. You can't just expect us to not feel anything for each other. No matter if it's a good memory or a bad, your first love sticks with you where ever. What would you say if Shuichi asked you to forget your first love?''

Yuki was just frozen. He was annoyed by her words, but all the same they made since. He remembered Kitazawa and how he loved him. And even though he betrayed him, he was his first love and he could never forget. But still it bugged him...

"Look. I still love Shuichi and like it or not I am going to part of his life whether it's his girlfriend or just a friend. Because when you love someone you want them to be happy even if it's not with you. And Shuichi is happy just being with you. So I'm happy for him. And unless he tells me otherwise I'm going to be here. So i suggest you get rid of that additude because you are only hurting him. And that is something I will not allow"

Keiko went back into the resturant and saw Shuichi panicking.

"Shuichi what's wrong?"

"It's Yuki. I can't find him." tears started to form.

"Calm down Shu-chan he is outside smoking."

"Ok. Thanks Keiko." Shuichi ran outside to see Yuki sulking yet deep in thought.

"Um Yuki? What's wrong?" Shuichi walked over to Yuki standing right in front of him.

"Yuki?" Yuki was then snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Shuichi's arms around his waist.

"What's the matter brat?"

"I'm tired can we go home?"

"Yeah. Come on."

They both got their things and left in Yukis mercedes.

A/N: Okay so that's this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Keiko secert isn't quite out yet so keep reading cause there is definetely more of her secert coming. Review please.


	8. Past Loves

A/N: Hello all. Sorry it took so long to update. Also thank you to all that reviewed and commented. I hope I said thank you to everyone who did. And if I skipped you, so sorry. Also thank you to AyameInLove who help out with this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer:I do not own Gravitation

Chapter 7.

The whole ride between Yuki and Shuichi was silent. Shuichi sensed Yuki was in a sullen mood and didn't want to say anything because doing so might just make matters worse. But he couldn't stand to see Yuki so sad.

As they entered the apartment building, Shuichi spoke.

"Yuki? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, brat."

"But-"

"I'm too tired to argue about it! Let's just go to sleep."

Not wanting him to brood this long, Shuichi just quietly agreed and followed Yuki on his heels to the bedroom. Shuichi stripped down to his shorts, while Yuki put on some flannel pajama pants. They quietly got into bed.

Next morning

Yuki was the first to wake and was greeted by the sight of his young lover; The sun reflecting perfectly off his face, his delicate features on show. Yuki couldn't help but smile. He brushed a few hairs off Shuichi's cheek, then placed a soft kiss on it. Next, he got out of bed to make breakfast.

_"No matter if it's a good memory or a bad, your first love sticks with you where ever." _

_Damn_ he thought. The words that this girl said still bugged the hell out of him. Was she to Shuichi, what Kitazawa was to Yuki? Sure sounded like it. The only difference is that she is still alive.

_Fuck. I shouldn't let this bug me. She never actually said that she was going to go after Shuichi. And Shuichi said that he wasn't going to leave me. SO why does this bug me so much?_

He went to the fridge, got some eggs and bacon, and started cooking.

The delicious smells wafting from the kitchen woke Shuichi up. _Smells like Yuki is cooking. I wonder if he's still in a bad mood...Keiko was with him last, so I wonder if she said anything to make him mad...But Kieko isn't the type to do those kind of things on purpose. I knew I shouldn't have told him the truth!_

Shuichi got out of bed and walked over to Yuki.

"Morning, brat."

"Uh, morning, Yuki. What are you making?"

"Eggs and bacon. Sit, it's ready."

Shuichi sat down while Yuki set everything on the table. (Yuki poured himself a cup of coffee and joined him.) Then Yuki got a cup of coffee and joined him. It was just as awkward as the car ride home.

"Shuichi?"

"Yeah?''

"Who do you or did you love more? Me or Keiko?"

"Wha...?"

"I said, who do you or did you love more?"

"What brought this on?"

Yuki took a deep breath. This was way out of character for him.

"Yesterday. The way you performed. It was incredible. You and her looked like you were in love. I just had to get out of there. But when I stepped out, Keiko soon followed. She said that she was your first love and you were hers. And that your first love always sticks with you. I guess that's true. And I was wondering if you still loved her."

"Do you still love Kitazawa?"

Yuki was shocked by Shuichi's response.

"You and Keiko are two different types of love. The love I felt for Keiko, I could never feel for you"

Yuki just sported a wide eyed expression.

"But the love I feel for you, I could never feel for Keiko or anyone else."

After hearing that, Yuki's features softened. Was his brat maturing?

"Shuichi, it's okay for you still love her. I guess I kinda understand. But just as long as you don't leave me."

Shuichi smiled brightly at Yuki, then pounced his lover from across the table, spilling almost everything, and ending up on the floor on top of him.

"Never in a million years would I leave you for ANYONE. I love you, Yuki."

Yuki just kissed his lover, then suddenly flipped him over, so their positions wre switched. Now Yuki was on top and Shuichi was on the bottom. Yuki slid his hands up Shuichi's creamy thighs, while still keeping the kiss. Shuichi ran his hands through Yuki's sexy blond hair and let out a light moan inside of Yuki's mouth. Yuki then ran his hand around the hem of Shuichi's boxers...

**_BAM_**

K came in with his brand new 9 millimeter gun

"Stop with the hanky panky and get to workm Shuichi!" said K, aiming his gun at the two.

"WHAT THE HELL, K! Don't you know how to knock!" screamed Shuichi, still under Yuki.

"Now Shuichi..." exclaimed K with his finger on the trigger.

"We'll finish this later," Yuki seductively whispered in Shuichi's ear and reluctantly rolled off.

Shuichi blushed, but immediately snapped back when he felt cold metal pressed against his forehead.

Yuki watched as K left with Shuichi, then made his way to his office to work on his latest novel.

"Whatta day yesterday was,'' he thought aloud.

_"I was Shuichi's first love". _

_Argh dammit! I gotta shake this off. _He looked at the computer screen, but Keiko's words plauged his mind. He loved Shuichi, even if he had a hard time saying it. He certainily never wanted to lose him. Maybe he should make his relationship with him permanent?

"That's it!" he shouted. "I'll finally do it. I'll ask Shuichi to marry me."

A/N: Did ya see that coming? A lot of people pm me asking me to tell them the secert, but all I can say that it doesn't really come out untill the last few chapters. The only thing I'm going to say is that it's something she held since she was a child.


	9. Perfect Disaster

A/N: Hey everyone! I wasn't expecting so many reviews for my last chapter. I guess everybody liked the idea of Shuichi and Yuki getting married. I like it too, that's why I wanted to put that in. Thanks again. Also I'm going to be starting a new story soon with **engmbt **and** EarnestInBerlin**, so maybe if you all want, you can see when that's coming up. The two people I am working with said soon. So keep an eye out for it. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitaion.

Chapter 8 

Three weeks later...

"LA LI HO!" Shuichi shouted as he entered the studio.

"Good morning, Shu-chan. You're here early. Why's that?" asked Keiko.

"Yuki kicked me out! He said that he had a lot of important stuff to do and needed me to leave." Shuichi pouted.

"Huh? I wonder what could be so important..." They walked into the other part of the building where everybody else was located.

Everyone was seated, getting ready to work. Hiro was playing with his guitar strings, Suguru was looking over some music sheets, and K was polishing his gun. In the corner of the room there was a table with some bagels, donuts, and coffee. The smell automatically hit them as they entered.

"Well, look at this. Shuichi is actually here on time and on his own." Hiro said, teasing the pink haired singer. Shuichi stuck out his toungue and started to attack the donuts that were on the table. Keiko went to go pour herself some coffee when she was pulled through the door.

Keiko turned around to see who her attacker was.

"Hiro, why did you do that! I could have burned myself!"

"Why didn't you tell him yet?" Hiro whispered to make sure nobody could hear him.

"Look Hiro, I know that you're only trying to be a good friend, but...I just think that I should take my time with this."

"How much time do you have? I heard from Tohma that Sakano should be back here in about a week. That doesn't give you much time."

"What? I thought that he wouldn't be back in three weeks." Keiko started to pace.

"Keiko, I'm not only doing this for Shuichi's sake. But for yours too. I...really wish that you would let me-"

Keiko cut him off by placing her finger on his lips.

"Hiro, I explained this earlier. It's something you, nor anyone else can help with. I'm gone too far for that. But thank you anyway. You're such a good person. And I hope that girlfriend of yours realizes what she has."

"Keiko-''

He was cut off by her again.

"Let's get to work. Shuichi actually coming on time is the chance of a lifetime."

She didn't give Hiro time to respond; she was already running down the hall.

_How can she be so brave about this?_

Hiro followed her down the hall, deep in thought.

Meanwhile...

_Okay, I got some of my book done. Now to get on with my plans._ Yuki rolled his chair away from his desk and got up to stretch his arms and legs. Nothing could ruin this day. He had been planning this day ever since he first decided to ask Shuichi to marry him. Truth be told, he thought about this plenty of times before, but never thought he would actually get around to it.

He guessed Keiko had been a big part of that decision.

He walked lazily toward his room and undressed. He headed for the shower. Yep, nothing could ruin this day. He had it all planned out in his head:

_1st: Get the brat out of the house. _

_2nd: Get at least a couple pages of my book done, then take a shower. _

_3rd: Go to the store and buy some food for tonight's dinner. _

_4th: Pick up the ring at jeweler's. _

_5th: Go home and set up dinner and bedroom (you know what for) _

_6th: Surprise the brat by picking him up for work. _

_7th: Sit down and have dinner _

_8th: Walk to the park where we first met _

_9th: Pop the question _

_10th: Rush back home to make hot, passionate love._

He had it all planned. He got out of the shower hurried to the closet, got dressed, picked up his keys, and proceeded to carry out phase three of his perfect plan.

He drove to the store and parked his car. Before he got out, he put on his sunglasses. He didn't want to be recognized, and he knew that here of all places, he would be recognized. This place was filled with girls and housewives that would drool and throw a riot. He shuddered at the thought, and now was beginning to have second thoughts. NO. This was for Shuichi and if he had to face a couple of rapid fan girls, then bring 'em on!

He took a deep breath and went in. But the second he got in, he already had people eyeing him. He brushed them off, grabbed a cart, and started down the aisle. The thing is, he had know clue where to go. He went down the seventh aisle only to regret it completely. It was the feminine aisle. Pads, tampons, some sort of femine cream: It gave Yuki the serious creeps. He ran down the aisle as fast as he could.

When he finally found his way out, he was panting. He was definitely going to have nightmares about this later.

He went down the next aisle. It was the snack and cookie aisle. He picked up several boxes of strawberry pocky, knowing that this was Shuichi's favorite. Then he passed by some chocolate syrup. Wondering if he should get it, he imagined Shuichi's tight, little, lithe body covered in it. Some ice cream and whip cream could complete the sundae. Feeling himself getting a little uncomfortable, he shoved them in the cart and went to the freezer aisle, deciding he needed some ice cream and whip cream.

By the time he was ready to go to the cashier, he had grabbed some steaks, veggies, ice cream, whip cream, chocolate syrup, candles, some wine, and several boxes of strawberry pocky. Seeing how the line stretched further than The Great Wall of China, Yuki got in the line before it got longer.

All Yuki had to do was be patient. Definitely not one of his strong points. And the kid in back of him wasn't making the prospect any better. He was making faces at Yuki, which at first didn't bug him. Then the kid flipped him off.

_Did that brat just flip me off?_ Yuki lost his train of thought when the kid threw grapes at Yuki's head.

_That fucking brat. I'll wring his little neck. NO. Stop Eiri. He is only trying to get to you._

"Um, sir, you're next," said the cashier. Yuki moved up to get his things ringed when the kid threw an apple. That was it.

"You little brat! Stop that right now!"

"Who are you to yell at my son?" asked the kid's mother.

"Your son just threw some grapes and a damn apple at my head. Not only that, but he also made faces and gave me the finger."

"How dare you make up such lies! My son is an angel."

"Angel my ass" Just then the boy kicked Yuki in the shin, causing his glasses to fall off his face.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S EIRI YUKI!" shouted one of the ladies in line. Forgetting about the bastard kid and his bitch mom, Yuki got his bags, paid, and hurriedly ran out of the store. Driving out quickly, Yuki almost ran over a couple of people.

_Never in a million years will I be going back to that place again. And god forbid I ever see that kid or his mom again._

The next trip wasn't that bad. He stopped off at the jewlery store and picked up the ring he bought for Shuichi. It was silver and had a big pink diamond, surrounded by red rubies. It was perfect for his genki lover. Also in the band he had ingraved _Forever Together_.

He went home and started to cook dinner, getting everything ready.

_Tonight will be perfect._

"Great practice, everyone. We finished three songs!" shouted K.

Everyone left, Keiko asked Shuichi to stay behind, leaving the two all by themselves. Outside it was eerie, and the rain clouds crowed the sky. It was about to pour down hard.

Inside Keiko was nervous and sweating. She knew she had to tell him and tell him everything. She hated that she had to keep this a secert. Now she was in too deep. Either way someone was about to get hurt.

"So Shuichi what have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing much. So Keiko why did you want me to stay behind?"

Keiko took a deep breath.

"Shuichi, you remember that night when you first told me about getting discovered?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I found out something too that night...that I was three months pregnant."

"WHAT!" Shuichi was about to keel over.

"Okay, time to pick up Shuichi." Yuki said as he picked up his car keys.

When he went outside he saw that it was about to rain.

_Crap. Well maybe it'll be over by the time we get to the park. _

He rode down there in no time flat. He wanted to get Shuichi home quickly. On the way over there it started to pour down hard. The rain hit the wind shield like rocks.

_Oh well today will still be perfect. I can't wait to see the baka's reaction._

He walked in and spotted Shuichi and that damn girl talking at the door. He steadily walked over so he wasn't seen or heard.

"Well, I found out something too that night..." he heard her say,"...that I was three months pregnant."

Yuki was dumb-struck. "WHAT!" he heard his lover say. He continued to listen at the door.

"I didn't want to tell you because you were so stuck on becoming a star that I didn't want you to be weighed down by this. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Keiko started to cry. Shuichi, however, looked like he was about to punch something.

_Pregnant. NO! It can't be. Me and Yuki just started to get our lives together. Everything was going so well for the both of us. How can this be. No! This can't be true. Tell me Keiko that it's not true._

"He's," Keiko continued through tears, "about 5 now. He's always admired you. I've told him since the beginning, and now I came to tell you. You know he looks just like you SHuichi. He has the same purple eyes and face. THe only thing he got from me is my hair color."

Shuichi's brain was going a mile a minute. His body was trembling all over. He didn't know if he could take it. A child? He still acted like a child himself. How? Why did this have to happen?

Yuki couldn't take it. He ran outside the door and into his car. He drove like he was in a NASCAR race. He couldn't stay. If he stayed, he might end up killing someone.

_No. No. NO! This was supposed to be a perfect evening. NO!_ As Yuki started driving down the rode with the rain pounding on his car.

Yuki just had to clear his head. He had to go somewhere...

During this...

"You should've told me right away." Shuichi was trembling like he was in below zero cold. HE didn't know if he could stand this any more. He needed to get away.

"I know, I'm sorry, but Shuichi listen to me-"

Shuichi ran from her. He ran out the building, he ran till his legs felt weak and found himself in the park where he and Yuki first met.

_This has to be a dream. It can't be real. Yuki. Yuki. YUKI! _Shuichi fell onto his knees, crying. When he saw a dark figure in front of him...

A/N: I know, I know, some of you saw that coming. But that's only half. Not completely out yet. Also if you have any ideas for boys names tell me. I haven't quite named Keiko and Shuichi's kid. I thought I'd leave that to you. Review please and if you want a name too.


	10. IDEAS

Hello everyone.

Okay I was wondering if anybody had any ideas for names for Keiko and SHuichi's kid. I try to think of names, but may brain was just so empty. So if anybody has and Japanese or American names they think would be perfect tell me. THanks a bunch.

-Em-chan15


	11. I Wanna Know You

A/N: Hey what's up everyone. Sorry it took so long to update but school is a real pain. I have the homework only on my second day of school and already have a test to study for. Ugh. I also was watching the Full Metal Alchemist movie this weekend. It was pretty good. It wasn't like the series though ,but still good. It really had a bittersweet ending to it. Oh and thank for the reviews. I appreciate all the name suggestions. Some of the names I like were:

skyler- That name was so awesome. I might use it in a future story!

ethan-I really like this name too. So thanks

Tai- I have always loved the name Tai.

Heathen- This name is so cool. I really like it a lot.

Senichi-They really do sound a like. I like this name also.

RIKU-This name was my second choice. I thought it would really fit the character.

Shin-I don't know, I just always like the name. Maybe it was because it was the name of Sano's younger brother. And just incase you don't know they are charcters from Hana-Kimi. Still love the name though

Kisaki-This was another second choice I had. I thought it waould really fit the character.

Jake-I always loved the name Jake too for some reason.

Please don't feel offended if you don't see your name up here or if I didn't choose it. I just did a vote at home and with the reviews and pms that I got. So please don't hate me.

You'll find the name I chose soon enough. Also Yuki is a little OOC. But I still hope you like it. On with the story ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

* * *

_This has to be a dream. It can't be real. Yuki. Yuki. YUKI! _Shuichi fell to his knees, crying, when a dark figure, about six feet tall, appeared in front of him...Between his tears, the dark, and the rain, Shuichi couldn't see just who this person was. Suddenly, the figure moved closer and closer...He knew who it was now, and one of the last people he wanted to face. 

"Yu...yu..Yuki?" Shuichi said panting, tears streaming down his face.

Yuki remained silent, he just took off his coat and picked up Shuichi bridal-style and lead him towards the car. Shuichi wanted to say something, but he couldn't. He wanted to stay with Yuki as long as possible. Once Yuki finds out that he and Keiko had a baby five years ago, what will he do? He might break up with him. Yuki didn't really like Keiko, and now to have had a baby with her? How much could he take of this? Shuichi wouldn't blame him if he wanted to leave...

By the time they reached the apartment, Shuichi could smell all the food Yuki had cooked, and it smelled delicious. Yuki had made all of his favorites. Of course, anything Yuki made Shuichi would love, because he loved Yuki, but thinking about it, this might be the last time he got to eat Yuki's cooking. His delicious, wonderful, scrumptious cooking.

Shuichi knew he had to tell Yuki. It was only right. He figured after dinner might be the best time. He just hoped Yuki and himself could handle this well.

"You'll catch a cold," Yuki said in his usual voice. He threw him some clothes to put on. "Go get changed."

"Hai." Shuichi obeyed and made his way to the bathroom. He was soaked from head to toe. When he was done, he found Yuki in the kitchen, looking absolutely beautiful, as did the kitchen table. Yuki was in his best pair of black pants and white shirt. His golden hair reflected in the candle lights, creating a golden moonlight glow. His shirt was only half buttoned, showing off his beautifully built chest. He looked like a Greek sex god. On the table was a steak dinner for two with a center piece of pink roses. The exact same color of his hair. They were gorgeous. Almost as gorgeous as the blond next to them.

_Why does Yuki have to be so beautiful?_

He couldn't help but drool a little at his lover. Yuki was so... soo...sexy! But that only made Shuichi feel worse. He might be loosing Yuki forever! But he still had to tell Yuki the truth! No matter how much it might hurt him, and even if he would leave him. He knew he would just have to. Shuichi quietly sat at the table. Everything smelled so delicious, but for some reason he couldn't eat. Mostly because he figured that it was wrong to keep this secret from him. With all the courage that he could muster, Shuichi began to speak...

"Yuki...there is something I want to tell you."

"Me first, Shuichi." Shuichi nodded and let Yuki continue. "We have been together for five years now, and through these five years you have stuck by me through everything. Through my pain, my outbursts, through my abuse. You deserve better. So I want to give you better. I want to be there when you cry, when you're happy, when you wake up in the morning. Everything. Shuichi Shindo, please do me the honor of marrying me."

Shuichi was stunned as his eyes met with the diamond engagement ring that Yuki had just taken out of his pocket. He couldn't believe this, Yuki just proposed!

Yuki looked at Shuichi with hope in his eyes. He was hoping that Shuichi would not leave him. He was hoping Shuichi would say yes. He wanted to help Shuichi, the way Shuichi had helped him through all these years.

"Oh Yuki...I'm so sorry, but no...I can't!" he said, tears in his eyes.

Shuichi ran into their room (well not _their_ room anymore), and started to pack his things. He couldn't stay there.

Yuki ran into the room and grabbed his hand, trying to stop him from leaving.

"No, Yuki, I can't! I... I have a baby with Keiko!" Shuichi started to trembling.

"I know! I know, Shuichi. I know all about it. When I went to go pick you up, I heard you and Keiko talking. At first, I was so pissed, I could've killed someone. But after I simmered down, I figured out why I was so peeved. It was because I was afraid, I was afraid that you would leave me and start a family with Keiko and your son and forget me and leave me behind forever. Then, when I saw you crying in the park, my heart felt this foreign feeling. I couldn't stand to see you so hurt. I want to be with you, to make all those bad feelings disappear forever. I want to be by your side forever. I love you, Shuichi Shindo. Please marry me."

Shuichi began crying again. After all this, all this pain and everything, he still wanted to marry him. Why was he so blessed?

"I-I don't get it, I don't get why...Why? After everything I put you through, why do you still want to marry me?"

"Because I love you." Yuki said with a smile. He got down on one knee, grabbed Shuichi's hand again, slid the ring on, and once again asked the question. "Shuichi Shindo, would you marry me?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes...God,Yuki, yes!" After that, Shuichi jumped on his lover and began kissing him all over.

"I love you, Eiri Uesugi." Shuichi said, resting his head on Yuki's chest, listening to his heart beat.

"I love you too, Shuichi Shindo."

"That was the thousandth time today that you called me by my full name."

"Well, despite that you're still a baka. _My_ baka."

And those were the only sounds they made all night, besides a few moans of course.

Shuichi lay there, his eyes on his lover. He knew he wanted to be with Yuki for all eternity, but he wanted to be part of his son's life too. It's been five years and he didn't even know what he looked like! He wanted to be there for him. He had already missed most of his precocious moments, and he didn't want to miss anymore of it.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Keiko was still sitting in NG Studios, crying her eyes out. Just then, Hiro walked in the door.

"You told him, didn't you?" he said as he walked up to Keiko, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"He didn't take it well. He didn't even give me a chance to tell him everything else. But I guess that is understandable. I wanna take this more slowly. It'll just wait before I come all the way out." Keiko started to break down again.

"I love him. I want him to be happy. Even if it's with Yuki. But I also want my son to be happy. He wants to meet his father. I know I was wrong for keeping this from everyone, but I just wanted the two people I love most to be happy.'' Hiro walked up to Keiko and wrapped his arms around her.

"Everything will be okay. If I know Shuichi, he is going to want be part of his life too, so calm down. Everything will be better in the morning, so why don't I give you a ride home and you can relax?''

She just simply nodded her head.

When she got home, her son ran up to her the same way Shuichi did to Yuki (like father, like son).

"Mommy! What took so long? I thought you were never going to get home!" Then he noticed the redness of his mother's eyes. "Mommy, what's wrong? Why were you crying?"

"No reason, Mommy is just tried. She had a very long day." She kissed her son's head, reassuring him that everything was fine.

"Hey, Daisuke, how would you like to come to work with Mommy tomorrow?''

"DOES THAT MEAN I FINALLY GET TO MEET DADDY!" Keiko just simply nodded her head.

"YAY!"

* * *

Yuki woke up the next morning before Shuichi. He looked up at Shuichi and spotted the ring he gave him on his finger. He couldn't help but smile. They were going to be married! He was nervous as hell but he was also so excited! Shuichi was going to be his forever. Till death do they part. Okay, now the nervousness was kicking in again.

He leaned forward to place a kiss on his lover's lips, and, by instinct, Shuichi kissed back.

"That's one good way to start the morning," said Shuichi.

Yuki just smiled and moved to kiss his lover more, but after a moment, Shuichi broke away. He sat up and ran his hand down his lover's chest before going in for a hug,.

"Yuki, I want to be part of his life. I want to be a part of my son's life. I want you to be part of his life too. To be a family, a big, happy, dysfunctional family."

"It's okay. I understand. I'll be here for you every step of the way."

"Thank you, Yuki. I just hope everything will be alright."

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Do you like it. Like I said don't be offended if I didn't chose your name. I really loved them all. So please review and tell me what you think. Also I started that new story I was telling you all about earlier. It's called **Graviation High by The Erudite Eclectics. **It's out now so if you want you could read it.It's me and **Engmbt and EarnestInBerlin**. I think that you all might really enjoy it. 


	12. Time to Face the Truth

A/N: Hey what's up? I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter! Like I said please don't feel offended for me not choosing your name because I didn't choose it. I had a vote. But I'm planning to make a squel and using the names that you guys gave me for the characters. Well that is if you want me to make a sequel, but that'sm not coming out for awhile if you do. Well let's get on with the story! Also Yuki is a little OOC in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation but would really like to

* * *

"Come on, Daisuke! You don't wanna be late now, do you?" called Daisuke's nanny, Sophie. She was a middle-aged woman with gray hair, and whenever you were in her presence, you'd get that whole homey feeling, as if you were at your grandma's house or something. Keiko met her in America when she was just getting her career started. She barely charged Keiko anything and just wanted to help her out since she had a career and a baby boy to care of without any help. When Keiko told Sophie that she was coming to Japan, she asked Sophie if she wanted to come and she happily obilged. Keiko was like the daughter she never had and she enjoyed taking care of her. And she loved to take care of little Daisuke too. 

"Coming, Nana!" Daisuke screamed as he slid down the banister to his Nana's arms. Daisuke was only five years old, almost six, and already a sweet little boy filled with love to offer. He also had the purest violet eyes that no one could ever say no to. Whenever Keiko looked at him, she always saw Shuichi. Daisuke had Shuichi's eyes, face, energy, and heart. He inherited his hair and smarts from his mother though. Unlike Shuichi (sorry to all those Shuichi fans because I love him too), he was very smart and good at school, achieving high grades in every subject. In fact, he was two years ahead of his grade! But people would never get that from the way that he acted.

"Daisuke, how many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that? I'm too old, do you want to break my back?"

"I'm sorry, Nana. I'm just really excited about finally meeting Daddy. I've always dreamed of this day, ever since Mommy first showed me his picture. She used to say how I was just like him and how amazing he was. I guess I just wanted to see for myself." Daisuke then gave her the most adorable puppy dog eyes that anyone ever saw. After a look like that, all her anger melted away and Sophie pulled the boy into her arms in a comforting embrace.

"Daisuke, you ready?" shouted Keiko, coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, Mommy, let's go!" With that, they rushed outside to their car parked in the driveway.

"Ms.Keiko, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Sophie, making sure that Daisuke couldn't hear her from inside the car.

"Yes. Daisuke and Shuichi both deserve it. It was wrong of me to keep this from both of them. Father and son deserve to know each other."

"But what of Mr.Shindo and his lover? Don't you think he is a little too young to be exposed to such a thing?"

"No. He should know who his father is and everything about him. And Mr.Yuki is apart of that. I'll just need to explain such things when he finds out. He is only five.''

"Yes, you're right. I'm sure Mr.Yuki and Mr. Shindo would do just fine in helping with that." Sophie smiled.

**_HONK HONK_**

"Mommy let's go!" shouted Daisuke from the car.

"Alright, coming. I'll be back later, Sophie," she said as she waved goodbye to Sophie.

On the way there, Daisuke was a cute little ball of energy. He couldn't wait to finally meet his dad. He had dreamed of this day since he was young. He always worked hard to become smart and learn Japanese for the one day that he would meet his dad and impress him. And in just a few minutes, it was all going to happen. He just hoped that his father would love him the way he did...

* * *

"Yuki, you can put me down now," Shuichi giggled as they both left the bath tub after a nice hot shower. 

"Shut up, baka. You're lucky I'm being romantic after all the trouble you put me through last night!" shouted Yuki after he threw Shuichi onto the bed and started drying him.

"So what are you going to do today?" Yuki asked in a surprisingly gentle way.

"I'm not sure. I want to be part of my son's life."

Yuki leaned forward and hugged Shuichi in an attempt to comfort his lover, as well as himself.

"Come to work with me?" Shuichi asked Yuki.

"Why?"

"Because first of all we have to announce our engagment and I don't want to be the only one that has to face Tohma. Second, I don't want to face Keiko alone." Shuichi's eyes pleaded.

"Fine, baka, but you owe me."

"Owe you what?"

Yuki placed a sweet kiss on Shuichi's lips and just as the boy moaned, he pulled away from him.

''We will finish this when we get back from NG, you hear." Yuki whispered huskily into Shuichi's ear.

Shuichi just nodded in agreement, trying to keep his arousal down. Yuki mentally laughed when he saw this. He was looking forward to doing this everyday from now on. Marriage isn't as bad as Yuki thought.

"Come on, baka, before you're late."

"Hai!" Shuichi climbed out of bed and started getting dressed.

As soon as they were done, they hurriedly climbed into the car and began the drive to NG.

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked nervously.

"Hai?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you're fine with me and Keiko having a kid?"

"Of course I'm not," Yuki answered nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry. I never knew this would happen.''

"Didn't you ever pay attention in health class?"

"Yes! It's just that we were always careful whenever we you know..."

"Had sex."

"Yuki, can you not be so blunt about it?"

"Look, I may not be happy about the fact that you and her had a baby, but I accept it. There's nothing I can do about it. It's only fair that you would want to play a part in his life. If it was me, I would probably feel the same. Right now all I can do is support you the way you supported me through everything."

"OH YUKI, I LOVE YOU!"

"BAKA, LET GO! I'M TRYING TO DRIVE!"

The rest of the way was somewhat silent. All that was heard during the rest of ride was Shuichi's singing. And Yuki had to admit, what Shuichi lacked in lyrics, he made up with his voice. It was sounded so beautiful to Yuki.

"Okay, we're here, brat. Now, are you sure you want to go in?"

"I have to sooner or later." Yuki just gave one of his rare smiles and helped Shuichi into the building. When they walked into the building, they met one of the people that they really wished they hadn't...Tohma.

"My, Eiri-san, what are you doing here?" asked Tohma.

"Shuichi and I have an announcement to make. So if you would, can you gather all the brat's friends?''

"What announcement do you have to make?"

"You'll find out when everybody else does."

"Tohma, have you seen Keiko?" Shuichi asked, coming from behind Yuki.

"Yes. She said that she wanted to meet you in the studio alone when you got here and if I saw you to tell you."

"Okay. Thank you, Tohma." Shuichi tightened his hold on Yuki's hand. Yuki just gave him a reassuring smile to let Shuichi know that he would be here for him.

"I better go meet her then. Yuki, are you coming?" Shuichi asked, looking as if he was about to be sick.

"Only if you want me to." Shuichi just nodded yes."Okay then. Tohma, have everyone ready when we get out."

"Hai. I'm most interested in the news."

And with that, they parted ways. Shuichi lead Yuki down to the studio where Keiko was waiting. As they approached the double doors, Yuki could see that Shuichi was starting to have doubts. He just embraced him from behind.

"It's going to be okay. I'll be right here." Yuki whispered.

When they entered, they saw Keiko and a little boy that oddly looked just like Shuichi...

"DADDY!"

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Did you like it. If you want to find out what happens next you have to review. Also I just started another new story called Truth or Dare and it's out now so it would be very appreciated if you read that too and tell me what you think. Till next time! 


	13. Daddy!

A/N: Hey everyone! It's been a while. Sorry this update took so long for those who have been waiting. I wish summer vacation would come again. I had a geometry and spanish test. Well here is the next chapter and I hope that you like it. Also it'll be while before I update my other story. But I guarantee that it's coming and that I'll continue it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

* * *

"DADDY!" Little Daisuke ran up to Shuichi and gave him a big hug, knocking them both to the floor. 

"Daddy, I can't believe that it's actually you! I've waited so long to meet you." Tears began to well up in his eyes. "I am just so happy now." 

Shuichi just lay there in shock. He was holding his child in his arms for the very first time. In fact, he just learned about him yesterday. He missed so much of his son's life, but it was almost as if he knew him the whole time. His son, his precious son was in his arms. Suddenly, Shuichi felt hot liquid on his shirt. He looked down to see his son crying. _I'm so happy, _he heard him whisper. 

"Me too," Shuichi said, Daisuke looking up at him. His father was happy to meet him. After all this time, he was worried that he wouldn't like him, but he was happy. Happy to meet him. This only made the boy cry harder. He felt his father's arms slide around him, embracing him tightly. 

Yuki stood behind them, watching his lover and his child hold each other. He wasn't sure how he should feel about it. First off, he saw how happy Shuichi was to hold his child that he was deprived of knowing for almost six years. He saw a sort of glow in Shuichi that he had never seen before. He was happy, more than happy. He was on the verge of tears to see his son, but he kept them from falling to be strong for his son. 

And Daisuke. His face when he first saw Shuichi walk into the room. He had that same glow Shuichi had. He automatically glomped him and started to get emotional. Just like his father. He was definitely Shuichi's son. If his looks weren't obvious enough, you could see it in his personality. 

But this was his and Keiko's son. Keiko. Shuichi's first love. The woman he still had feelings for. Their child. He was just an outsider that walked into this family. He didn't belong, no matter how much Shuichi told him that he did. This was Shuichi's and Keiko's family together. It made him wonder what would have happened between the two if she never left. Would they be a happy family right now? A family he had no right to be a part of? He never had a happy family life. How would he be a part of theirs? 

No! It was time for him to stop this kind of thinking right now. Even if he didn't belong, he was going to be by Shuichi. By his side. Maybe if he stayed around long enough, he would learn how to be part of a happy family. 

Keiko watched the two people she loved more then her own life hold each other from behind. Father and son. It was her fault they had been apart. Just thinking about it drove her to to tears. She wanted them to be happy so much. And now they were happy together. She felt right for once in six years.She walked up to Shuichi and Daisuke. 

"Daisuke, I know you are happy to finally meet your dad, but can I get a moment alone with Shuichi and Mr.Yuki?" She patted her son's back in an effort to help calm him down. 

"Huh? Who's Yuki?" Daisuke looked around the room and noticed a blonde in the corner, gazing at him. He got off his daddy and ran up to Yuki for a better look. He extended his hand to him. 

"Hi, Mr.Yuki! I'm Daisuke! Are you one of my daddy's friends?" Daisuke asked, looking up at Yuki with the most innocent eyes. 

"I'm Eiri Yuki. And, yes. I'm a very good friend of your father." Yuki said, extending his hand to Daisuke and looking into his eyes. The same eyes Shuichi has. They were so pure. So innocent. So emotional. Yep, definitely Shuichi's son. 

"Oh, I know you! I read a couple of your novels. They were really great! I find your writing to have a certain flow that you don't get from a lot of writers," Daisuke said with a dazzling smile. 

"You read my books?" 

This kid read his books? His books were meant for people sixteen and up. And this little kid read them with ease? 

_He must have gotten his smarts from his mother, _Yuki thought. 

"Yep! I'm really smart for my age. They're thinking of putting me in fourth grade now!" Daisuke said proudly. 

"I guess getting Shuichi's looks and personailty has left you with your mother's brains," Yuki said, smirking. 

"YUKI! Stop embrassing me in front of my son!" Shuichi walked over to the two and snatched Daisuke away from his lover. Keiko came up to her son. 

"Daisuke, please excuse us. Why don't you go to the cafeteria with Uncle Hiro?'' she said, smiling. 

"Okay, Mommy!" And with that, Daisuke ran out of the room to Hiro, and together they made their way to the cafeteria to order a burger with a side of fries. 

When Daisuke wasn't within ear-shot anymore, Shuichi began to talk. 

"How could you keep me from him all these years?" Shuichi said, his eyes on Daisuke and Hiro. Suddenly, he felt Yuki's arms wrap around him. It made him feel much better to know Yuki was there. 

"I know. I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do. I was so young. _We_ were so young." Keiko could feel her tears welling up again. 

"Whatever. The past is the past. I can't change it or bring back time." He shook his head slightly before turning back to her. "I want to be a part of his life Keiko. So I was wondering...I was wondering if he and I could spend the day with each other." 

Keiko wanted to break down in tears. Shuichi wanted to be a part of their son's life. She was so afraid of him being mad, and just ignoring her and Daisuke for the rest of their life. How could she have completely forgotten just how kind Shuichi was? 

"Hai. You can take him today. I'll ask K to give you the day off. I'm sure he'll understand. Oh, that's right! No one else in NG, except Hiro, knows about Daisuke." 

"We'll tell them when we make our annoucement," Yuki said calmly, still embracing Shuichi. 

"What announcement is that?" Keiko asked, skeptical until she saw the engagement ring on Shuichi's finger. Her eyes widened. 

"You guys are engaged," she said, tilting her head down, her eyes on the floor. 

"Hai," Shuichi said. 

"Congratulations," she said without looking up. 

"Keiko, this doesn't change anything I just told you. I want to be a part of Daisuke's life. I'll hold off telling him about me and Yuki's relationship until he is old enough to understand, but he and I are still getting married." 

"I know. I understand. My only wish is for you to be happy. I'll watch Daisuke until you're ready to make your wedding announcement." 

"Thank you, Keiko," Shuichi said, running down the hall to Tohma's office, leaving Yuki and Keiko alone. 

"Mr.Yuki?" Keiko called. 

"Yes?" 

"You better take care of him. Make him happy, in the way I was unable to. He loves you very much now. I want you to be a part of both his and Daisuke's lives. I want us to be a family, with you also a part of it." 

Yuki didn't know what to say. Keiko also wanted him there. She even gave him her blessing on being a part of their family. He couldn't help but smile a little. 

"I will. Shuichi means the world to me. I'll be here till the day I die," Yuki said honestly. 

"Thank you. You better go. You both need to be there for the announcement. I'll tell Hiro for you.'' 

Yuki then turned and followed Shuichi into Tohma's office to tell everyone about their engagement.

* * *

Keiko made her way down to the cafeteria where Daisuke and Hiro were sharing a milkshake. 

"Hey, Hiro, Shuichi and Yuki want everyone in Tohma's office to make an announcement. And I know that you will want to be there when they make it." 

"Okay. Here, Daisuke, you can have the rest." Hiro said, handing Daisuke the rest of the milkshake. 

"Arigatou!" Daisuke said, taking the whole milkshake. Keiko just sat there, watching Daisuke engorge himself with ice cream. 

"Hey, Daisuke, how would you like to spend the whole day with your Daddy? Would you like that?" 

"Ommly ah wolme lock (Only a whole lot)!" Daisuke said excitedly, his mouth full of chocolate milkshake. 

"Great. When Daddy gets back from a meeting, you'll spend the whole day together, just the two of you." 

"You won't be there, Mommy?" 

"No, you need to get to know each other better, so you can form a bond with him. But don't worry, I'll come pick you up later. Okay?" 

"Okay!" 

_I can't wait to spend the whole day with Daddy!_

* * *

A/N: How did you like it. More to come is Yuki and Shuichi's wedding announcement and Shuichi adn Daisuke's bonding day. If you want me to write it you have to review. 


	14. Announcement

A/N: LA LI HO! Welcome back everybody! Thanks to all who reviewed my story. I meant to update a couple of weeks ago but I got a presentation to do in front of the whole school. I had only a week to do it too. Life sucks. So I had to put my story on hold for a while. Well I bet your all are waiting for me to continue so I'll shut up and let you read...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation

* * *

"Hey, Boss! Why the hell did you call us in here?'' K said, slightly frustrated due to the the fact that they had been sitting there for fifteen minutes doing nothing. 

"Calm down, K-san. I'm just as baffled as you are. I didn't plan this meeting. It was by Eiri-san's and Shindo-san's request that we were called here," Tohma said, trying to calm everybody down. Suddenly, the door opened. 

"Hey, guys. I didn't miss the announcement, did I?" Hiro said, walking in. 

"No. We're still waiting for their arrival," stated Suguru, also becoming impatient. 

Everyone was still waiting quietly when they heard yelling coming from down the hallway. 

"You stupid brat! How could you get lost?! You've been working here for years!" It sounded like Yuki. 

"It's not my fault. I've never been down some of these hallways!" And that high squeal sounded like Shuichi. 

"Looks like they finally made it," K said, preparing to shoot his gun. 

"Please, K-san, put it away," Tohma said, sighing. 

K put his gun away. The door opened and in walked Yuki and Shuichi. 

"Hey everyone!" Shuichi shouted with an arm around Yuki's waist. 

"Hnn..." was all Yuki could manage to mumble. 

"It's about time you got here. Where were you? You left the cafeteria before me." 

"Gomenasai. We got lost." Shuichi said, rubbing the back of his head. 

"You mean you got lost like the helpless idiot that you are." Yuki pulled out a cigarette and lit it. 

"Whatever, Yuki. Let's just make our announcement." 

Everyone suddenly got quiet, waiting anticipatedly for the big news. 

"Should you say it or should I?" Shuichi asked Yuki. 

"I'll do it." Yuki put his cigarette in the ash tray and then looked up at everyone. "Okay everybody. I guess you all should know that-" 

"YUKI AND I ARE ENGAGED!!!!" shouted Shuichi, interrupting Yuki. 

"What he said." 

"..." Everyone was silent, their faces expressionless. 

"WHAT!!!!" they shouted simultaneously. 

"Yep! Yuki proposed to me last night!" Shuichi said, proudly holding up his ring finger for everyone to see. 

While everybody peered at Shuichi's ring, Tohma pulled Yuki aside. 

"Eiri-san, you cannot be serious about getting married to Shindo-san," Tohma asked, looking concerned. 

"And what if I am?" Yuki answered nonchalantly as he pulled out yet another cigarette. 

"Have you even thought about the consequences? What about the public? Your career? Your father?" 

"Yes, I have. The worst consequence would be for me to lose him. The public can go to hell. My career is just fine. And I don't give a damn about my father or his opinions. Tohma, if you can't accept this, then maybe you shouldn't attend the wedding." 

"Eiri-san-" 

"Yuki! What are you guys talking about?" Shuichi said, just noticing Yuki was missing from his side. 

"Nothing, brat. Tohma was just giving us his blessing, right?" Yuki turned back to Tohma and gave him a look. 

"Really, Tohma?" Shuichi said, looking at him with hopeful, sparkling eyes. Not even Tohma could resist them. 

"Yes, you have my blessing," Tohma said, smiling. 

"Thank you." Just then, Shuichi remembered he had another announcement to make. 

"Excuse me, but K, there is something I want to ask you." 

"What is it?" K said, looking confused. 

"Can I have the day off?" 

"Why? You and Yuki plan to shag it up all day?" K said, laughing. 

"No. I wanna spend it with my son." Just then K's laughing ceased and everyone stared at Shuichi. 

"What did you just say?!" everyone shouted. 

"I wanna spend it with my son. It turns out me and Keiko had a baby five years ago without me knowing," Shuichi said, looking down at the lilac white floor. 

"Ummm...sure," said K as speechless as everyone else (well, everyone except for Hiro and Yuki). 

"Arigatou," Shuichi said. He took Yuki's hand and left. 

Everyone just stood there looking stunned. Not only did they discover that Yuki and Shuichi were engaged, but that Shuichi also had a baby with Keiko? Boy, what a day. The tabloids would just go crazy hearing about this.

* * *

"Mommy, what's taking Daddy so long to get here?" Daisuke said, becoming impatient. 

"Patience, Daisuke. Your father is in a meeting to make a very important announcement to everyone." Daisuke just sighed and began to play with his french fries. 

Waiting for his dad to show up was driving him crazy. He waited for five years and now that they met face to face he couldn't wait another second. Daisuke looked up when he saw a flash of pink running down the hall. 

"Sorry we took so long!. It went longer than we expected," Shuichi said, panting and breathless. 

"That's alright!'' Daisuke glomped his dad. "Let's just hurry and leave. I can't wait to finally do some father-son activities!" 

Keiko just stayed back and smiled at the two most important people in her life. They just looked so comfortable together, as if they were meant to be like that. She watched as Yuki came down the hall smoking a cigarette. 

"How did it go?" Keiko said, walking over to Yuki. 

"Everyone was pretty much excited over the wedding announcement, but when Shuichi announced he had a baby with you, everyone was left speechless. Probably still are." Yuki exhaled his cigarette smoke. 

"Wow. I wonder how I'm gonna face them later." 

"Not my problem," Yuki said, walking over to the two bakas laughing and discussing plans. 

"Hey, you guys ready to go?" Yuki asked. 

"Yeah!" they both shouted. 

"Shuichi, I'll be by later to pick him up. Daisuke, take care and don't give your Dad and Mr.Yuki a hard time." 

"I won't mommy! I'll be a good boy." Shuichi then lifted Daisuke off the floor and held him in his arms. 

"Yeah, Keiko. Don't worry. Go enjoy yourself. You deserve a day off." Shuichi smiled warmly at her. 

"Thanks. Okay, bye. Oh and here are my emergency numbers: my cell number, his doctor, his grandma, his Nana, his dentist, his eye doctor, the fire department, the police, the poison control center-" she said, pulling out a list. 

"Keiko, we'll be fine," Shuichi said, running away with Daisuke in his arms, leaving Keiko and Yuki alone once again. 

"Calm down. They'll be with me the whole time and I'll be watching them. I'll make sure nothing happens to the both of them," Yuki said, reassuring Keiko. 

"Thank you. Have fun. I'll be there by nine-thirty." She waved a little as Yuki walked out the door, following Daisuke and Shuichi to the car. 

Keiko watched the two with Yuki. They looked so happy together. It was reassuring to know that they were all happy together. But that made it even harder for her. It pained her to see them like that. She just wished she could be apart of it forever...but she couldn't. She knew her time was winding down, but at least she could go knowing they were all happy. At least she could watch them be happy, before she was gone. And before she knew it, she began to cry again. She hated crying. Showing weakness...but she couldn't help it. Suddenly, she felt someone's arms around her. 

"It's okay," he whispered. 

"Thank you, Hiro. I don't know what me or Shuichi would do without you," she replied through her tears. 

"I know. You both are helpless cases." 

"Thank you so much..." Keiko paused, her tears falling silently down her cheeks as she tried to blink them away. 

"Keiko, aren't you going to tell them?" 

She swallowed. "I'm not sure. Not even Daisuke knows.'' 

"Keiko." 

"Yes?" 

"Good luck and if you need me, call me." 

"Thank you, Hiro."

* * *

A/N: So what did you think. Didi you like it. Well next chapter Shuichi, Daisuke and Yuki's day together. Review if you want me to write it. Bye. 


	15. Bonding Day

A/N: What's up everyone! I forgot to say this last chapter so I'm going to say this now -ahem- : THANK YOU I GOT MORE THEN ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! YOU ALL ROCK!! Lol. But seriously thanks to you all for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it a lot. So now that that's out of the way I just wanna say one more thing: Keiko and Hiro are not a couple! They were never in love or had a secret love affair behind Shuichi's back. They are only really good friends. Okay now that's cleared on with the story...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

* * *

"Hurry, Yuki, you slow poke!" Shuichi and Daisuke said, running through a crowd of people to get in line for the roller coaster. 

Yuki just sighed as he attempted to hurry and catch up with them. He didn't need to loose two bakas at the same time. Seriously, why did he agree to this? He could barely handle the brat he had now.

"Come on, Yuki!" Yuki looked up to see a glowing Shuichi shouting. That same glow he had when he met Daisuke earlier. That's why he agreed to this. Because it made Shuichi happy. Happier than he had ever been. Finally getting a grip on himself, Yuki began to walk faster (because the great Eiri Yuki doesn't run) to catch up with his happy boyfriend...No...fiance. When he finally caught up, Shuichi and Daisuke both took one of his hands and held it.

"Geez Yuki, you're so slow. We have to keep a grip on you to make sure we don't get separated," Shuichi said, smiling.

"Yeah, Mr.Yuki. Try to keep up. It'll make Daddy and me sad if you got lost." Daisuke added.

"Okay, okay. I get it. But how about you two slow down, so I can keep up?"

Daisuke and Shuichi both looked at each other.

"Nah." they said, shaking their heads side to side. And with that, they proceeded to drag Yuki towards the roller coaster.

Thankfully, the line for the roller coaster wasn't very long. Or for Yuki, unfortunately. He despised roller coasters. The ups and downs, flying around upside down, having all the blood rush to his head. Not really an enjoyable experience in his opinion. But he kept it to himself as he watched Shuichi and Daisuke get into their cart, leaving the middle open for him. Yuki just smiled inside and got into place.

"You ready, Mr.Yuki ? You look kind of pale." Daisuke stated.

"Yuki, you're not scared are you?" Shuichi said teasingly.

"No, brat. I just don't like roller coasters. So shut up and be lucky that I'm here with you," Yuki said, giving Shuichi a smirk.

Shuichi blushed madly. Yuki was right. He was lucky. He was so lucky to have his Yuki here with him to share these precious moment with his son. And he didn't even complain. He just let Daisuke and him do whatever they wanted the whole time, dragging Yuki everywhere. He couldn't ask for a better fiance.

"Thank you, Yuki," Shuichi whispered just loud enough for Yuki to hear.

"You're welcome," he whispered back in Shuichi's ear, causing him to blush even more.

"Yukiiiiiii. Stop it," Shuichi whined.

"Alright, brat."

Daisuke just stared at what was happening. What was going on? But he decided to let it go for now and just enjoy what was happening. He finally got to spend the day with his dad. Of course Mr.Yuki was there, but that didn't bother him one bit. He liked Mr.Yuki a lot. He barely even knew him, but he kind of felt like another dad. He hoped his dad and Mr.Yuki would be there for a long time. He smiled at the thought. His mom and his two dads. He'd be the luckiest boy in the world! Suddenly, he felt something shift. The roller coaster was starting to move.

"YAY! It's starting!'' shouted Daisuke and Shuichi.

Yuki just felt the sick feeling in his stomach worsen.

* * *

"Yuki, are you okay?" Shuichi asked as Yuki continued throwing up in the bathroom stall. 

"I'm fine, br-" Shuichi could hear Yuki throwing up in the toilet again, followed by a flush.

"Maybe next time you should stay behind and watch, Mr. Yuki." Shuichi nodded in agreement.

Yuki felt dumbstruck at the possibilty of a 'next time'.

"I know, why don't we leave here and go to the park?" Shuichi decided, noticing how uncomfortably sick Yuki was.

"That sounds like fun!" Daisuke yelled.

Yuki just nodded in agreement. He was just happy to leave the amusement park. He had no idea why they even called them that. There isn't anything amusing about puking your brains out in a smelly toilet bowl. Just then he felt the two brats grab his hands again and run toward the exit, and to his car.

"You know, Yuki, if you're too sick, I can drive," Shuichi teased.

"Forget it, brat. You driving will just cause me more nausea, or maybe even an injury or two," Yuki teased back.

"Yukiiiii! How can you be so mean?" Shuichi whined.

"Just get in the car." Yuki rolled his eyes.

The drive to the park was less than pleasant for Yuki. Daisuke and Shuichi just wouldn't shut up the whole time. He understood that they needed to talk in order to bond...but did they have to scream? "I LOVE POCKY!", "ME TOO! IT'S MY FAVORITE SNACK!", "NO WAY!'' It was driving him crazy. But he kept his thoughts to himself. He figured he would just have to punish Shuichi later.

"YAY, WE'RE FINALLY HERE!" shouted Shuichi. Yuki winced.

"YAY!" Yuki twitched.

Sighing, he climbed out of the car and followed the two bakas down the path. When he finally caught up, he saw Shuichi holding Daisuke in his arms so he could see over the banister, giving him a good look of the whole city. It was nothing like he had ever seen. Shuichi just stood there with his son in his arms, smiling and enjoying the view and time spent with his son. Yuki just stood back and watched as the two talked and held each other.

"Grrgggle." Shuichi flushed.

"Geez Daddy, you just ate." Daisuke laughed. Shuichi blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Grrgggle."

"It seems that I'm not the only one who's hungry, Daisuke." Shuichi laughed in return, making Daisuke blush.

"There is an ice cream stand down there you know. Why don't you go get some?'' Yuki said, coming from behind the two.

"Yeah, great idea." Shuichi began to run down the path. "Watch Daisuke for me, Yuki!"

"I meant for you to take him with you." Yuki said to himself. He just turned to Daisuke who was now sitting on the bench.

"Ummm...so..." Yuki was at a loss for words.

"What is your relationship with my dad?" Daisuke asked, looking serious.

"Excuse me?'' Yuki stared at him blankly.

"Are you more than just friends?"

"Well...I..."

"You can tell me the truth. I'm not like other people my age. I understand things like gay relationships. I just wanted to know if you and my Dad were in one." Daisuke looked up at Yuki with serious eyes.

"Yes," Yuki said, not bothering to hide the truth.

"I see," Daisuke said, switching his gaze to the ground.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Yuki asked, subtle concern lacing his voice. The last thing he needed was the kid hating his guts.

"All this time I wished that if I was to meet Daddy, he and Mommy would get back together. Then they would fall back in love and we could be the family I always dreamed of."

Yuki's heart sank.

"But somehow I know that will never happen. Well, now that you're in the picture. I want so badly to have us all as a family. Daddy, Mommy and me. But I can't have that now. Daddy loves you. I can tell. And you make him happy. Mommy always told me that when you love someone you want them to be happy. Even if it's not what you want. And I want Daddy to be very happy. Then I thought about it some more. I figured that just because Mommy and Daddy aren't married doesn't mean that we can't be a family, and I'm actually very lucky. Many kids in the world don't have a mommy or a daddy. Or both. And here I have two Daddys, so no. No, I don't have a problem with you two being together. In fact, it makes me very happy!" Daisuke gave him a big smile.

Yuki just sat there in amazement. This little kid, who he barely knew, just called him his second Dad. He didn't know what to think. For some reason, he was happy. Happy that this kid had accepted him into his life. This kid really was smart for his age.

"HEY!" Suddenly, they both heard Shuichi coming back, along with three ice creams.

"Sorry, I took so long! There was a line," Shuichi said, handing them both their ice cream.

"Don't worry, Daddy! It gave Mr.Yuki and me a chance to bond. Right?"

"Right. And you can just call me Yuki," Yuki said, smiling down at Daisuke.

"Okay, Yuki."

Shuichi had no idea what was going on, but he was glad that they liked each other. This day was just perfect. He got to spend it with the two people he loved.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Did you like it. Please review and tell me. Bye! 


	16. The Truth Revealed

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so glad that so many loved Daisuke. I love him so much too! I wanted to base him off of Shuichi and make him smarter though. I love little genius kids. I think that they are so cute and adorable. I figure it would be better to have Daisuke know and accept Yuki and Shuichi relationship because I am going to put them through a little pain in the chapter to come. Sorry. I'm mean. I know. Anyway here is the next chapter and here is where evreything about Keiko and her true intention are in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or the character nor do I get any money for writing this story.

* * *

Shuichi just sat there with his son sleeping on his lap, stroking his hair. He was just so happy to have his child right here with him. It made everything he had ever been through worth it because it brought him to this very moment. He had everything that he could want right now. His career was taking off, his friends were close by and supporting him, he was united with his son, and he had his Yuki. If he could make time stop right now, he would. 

After they were finished at the park, they went to get some real dinner. It was the best dinner he ever had. The whole time Daisuke and him just talked and bonded together. There just so many things he wanted to know about Daisuke. The smallest detail made the biggest difference. He wanted to make up for all the years lost. He wanted to give his son everything he could possibly offer. The best schools, new clothes and toys. Hell, he'd give him a car if he asked.

Next, after they finished dinner, they went home. After a few hours of running around and getting sugar high on pocky, Daisuke fell asleep. And so there Shuichi was. On the couch, just mindlessly stroking his son's hair. His beautiful, black, silky hair. Just like his mother's. He had inherited so many things from Keiko. Her hair, her smarts, her kindness. The whole day he would refer to things Keiko taught him. Shuichi couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He wanted to be like that to Daisuke.

Shuichi snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Must be Keiko...'' he muttered under his breath. Shuichi carefully removed his son from his lap and walked over to the door. Just as he predicted, Keiko was standing there, waiting patiently.

"Hey, Shuichi," Keiko said with a smile.

He gestured. "Come in."

"Okay." When she walked in, she noticed Daisuke sleeping on the couch.

"He wore himself out, didn't he?" she asked.

Shuichi nodded. "Yep. We went shopping and got him a few things. Then to the amusment park. After that, we went to the park and had some ice cream. Last but not least we stopped for some dinner. We went home after that. We watched some videos to dance and sing to and he fell asleep after that," Shuichi said, mentally listing all the fun things they had done.

"Wow. He'll be bragging about this day for a long time. Well, I better go." She moved towards Daisuke.

"Um, can he sleep over here?" Shuichi said shyly.

"What?"

"Well, he's already asleep. It'll be a shame to wake him up."

"Well...I don't know..." Keiko looked up to see Shuichi's pleading eyes. "Okay."

"Thanks," Shuichi said, smiling.

"You're welcome. Bye," Keiko said. Shuichi followed her to the door and politely held it open for her. She stepped into the hallway and, with a small smile over her shoulder, headed in the direction of the elevator. Shuichi closed the door behind her.

He went into the closet and grabbed a pillow and blanket for Daisuke. He tucked him in, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then went to bed himself. When he walked into the bedroom, he saw another angel sleeping.

Yuki was fast asleep on their bed. The second they got home, Yuki went to bed and fell fast asleep. He didn't even hear the loud noises that Daisuke and Shuichi had made. Yuki was dead to the world. Shuichi took a closer look at the blonde in their bed and noticed a small smile on Yuki's face. Yuki could be just so beautiful. Shuichi moved toward his fiance and helped remove some of Yuki's clothes that he had been too tired to take off. Suddenly, he was pulled into the bed. He let out a little squeal and closed his eyes as his body made contact with soft sheets and landed beside a warm body. When he finally opened his eyes, Yuki was staring at him.

"What were you trying to do, you perverted brat?'' he said, smiling.

"Nothing. I was just trying to make you more comfy," Shuichi said, blushing.

"Well, now _I'm_ really comfy, but how about _we_ get a little more comfy?" Yuki began to kiss Shuichi's neck, slowly moving towards his lips.

"Mmmmh...no...Yuki we cahh...mmm...Daisuke is sleeping on the couch," Shuichi mumbled through moans.

Yuki's kissing assault ceased.

"What's he still doing here? Didn't Keiko come and pick him up?"

"Well yeah. But since Daisuke was sleeping, I figured that he could stay here over night. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. It's fine, Shuichi." Yuki kissed his forehead."You know, you have a smart boy there. He figured us out all on his own."

"What do you mean?" asked Shuichi with a confused look.

"He knows we're a gay couple," Yuki said rather bluntly.

"What?! Keiko's going to kill me! I promised I wouldn't tell him until he was ready."

"You didn't tell him though. He figured it out on his own. It's not your fault." Yuki put his arms around Shuichi to comfort him.

"How did he take it?" Shuichi replied.

"Very well actually. Usually kids his age might just go 'ewwww' but he took it very maturely. If it wasn't for his looks and the genki behavior, I wouldn't have believed he was yours." Yuki smirked.

"Yuki, you bastard! Are you trying to say I'm dumb?"

"Keep it down, baka. He's sleeping, remember?" Shuichi just glared.

Sighing, Yuki took his lover's hand and pulled him closer. Shuichi cuddled into Yuki's chest and was half-asleep when he heard...

"Daddy?" the door opened slightly.

"Yes, Daisuke?" Shuichi said, sitting up.

"Can I sleep with you and Yuki?" Daisuke said, a pillow and blanket in his hands.

"Sure. You can sleep between me and Yuki." Daisuke excitedly ran towards the bed and got comfy between his two dads.

"G'night, everyone," Daisuke said, his eyes getting heavy

"G'night," Shuichi and Yuki responded back.

And with that, the three fell asleep with good dreams waiting for them.

* * *

Keiko, however, wasn't having the same kind of night. She sat on her bed, looking out the window into the dark night. She was getting worse. She tried so hard to fight this infection inside her ever since she was sixteen. She had breast cancer. When she found out, she tried not to get close to people, feeling like a freak and that any moment she might die. Cancer is a very scary thing. But Shuichi just had to bombard into her life. Then he became her reason for living. 

She fought hard for so many years to deny her feelings, but they were just too strong. She loved Shuichi. More than her own life. But now she has a son. A son that is everything to her. He had became her new reason for fighting. But after so many years of battling, it was finally over. She was so close. She tried everything. From getting her breast removed to kemo therapy, but nothing was helpful. Everything was going to end soon.

About five months ago, she found out from the docter that her illness was getting worse than it had been before. When she found this out, all she thought about was Daisuke. Where would he go when she was gone? He had his Nana Sophie, but she was getting old and could only do so much. She thought and thought about it and only one person came to her mind...Shuichi. He was Daisuke's father after all. He could support Daisuke too. But when she came to Japan, she hardly suspected to find out Shuichi was with another man. But she wanted Shuichi to be happy and Daisuke seemed to really like Yuki. She wants Yuki to be apart of Shuichi and Daisuke's lives. They seem so natural togeher.

**_Knock knock knock _**

"Ms. Keiko, is everything okay? You skipped dinner, so I was wondering if you're feeling okay," asked Sophie, checking on Keiko.

"Yes. I'm fine. You know how a mother worries about her child constantly." Keiko said, smiling softly.

"Okay. Just don't worry yourself to death. I'm going to bed, just stick dinner in the microwave if you get hungry later."

"Thank you, Sophie." The door closed behind her and Keiko was once again left alone to think. All that worrying made her tired. Sophie was right, Keiko really would worry herself to death. She just lay down and tried to get a good night's sleep. Hopefully tomorrow would be better.

* * *

"GOOD MORNING, YUKIIIIIII!!!" shouted Daisuke and Shuichi, waking up the entire building. 

"No need to shout, bakas! I'm up! What do you want anyway?!" said a miserable Yuki. It was only seven o'clock in the morning and the sun was barely up.

"Breakfast!" they yelled together. Figures. Those two had a bottomless pit of a stomach.

"Okay, okay. I'll make breakfast, but you have to get off me first." Yuki felt the pressure on the bed loosen and got up to feed the hungry idiots occupying his house.

"What do you two want for breakfast?" Yuki asked.

"Pocky-flavored pancakes!"

Great. The last thing he needed was both of them to have sugar in the morning. However, Yuki complied and made them the breakfast they desired.

After they were done, Yuki decided to work on his novel while those two were quietly watching TV. But before he even got to his office, the doorbell rang. He sighed and made a beeline across the living room toward the front door. It was Keiko at the door.

"Umm...Hi, Yuki. Is Daisuke ready to go?"

"Hai," Yuki said, gesturing for her to come in.

"Mommy!" Daisuke yelled, running up to Keiko. Keiko caught him in her arms and gave him a big hug.

"You ready to go?" Keiko asked.

"Already?" Daisuke sounded disappointed.

"Yes. You have school tomorrow."

"Okay, Mommy. Oh, and can Daddy and Yuki come to my birthday next week?" Daisuke asked excitedly.

"Sure, if they wouldn't mind," Keiko said, looking over at them.

"I want to go! I want to go! Yuki, can we go?" asked Shuichi, looking at the blonde in question expectantly.

Yuki eyed Shuichi and Daisuke, then looked back over to Keiko.

"Yes."

"YAY!" father and son yelled. And with that, Keiko and Daisuke left.

Shuichi followed Yuki into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"What is it now?" Yuki asked, but not unkindly. He turned around so that Shuichi was now nuzzling his bare, well toned chest.

"Nothing, it's just that I love you. After everything that has happened, you have been here for me and I'm just so grateful," Shuichi said, moving up to place his lips upon Yuki's, which responded to the kiss in an elongated fashion.

"Yuki?" Shuichi mumbled, breaking their kiss.

"Hai?" Yuki replied, his nose in Shuichi's sweet strawberry colored hair.

"Can you and I finally make our engagement plans?" Shuichi asked nervously.

"Sure, but before that you promised me something." Yuki said, reaching for Shuichi's boxers.

"I remember," Shuichi said coyly, a light blush shading his cheeks.

"Good." Yuki flung his lover over his shoulder and walked over to their bedroom, closing the door quietly behind them.

(Sorry no lemons here: (a) I can't write them and (b) it's rate T you hentai. Sorry it's not like I didn't try, but it didn't trun out right. It sounded so corny. Gomensai to all those who wanted one. Maybe when I'm older and my writing skills improve)

Shuichi and Yuki lay together, their limbs entangled both out of breath and tired . Shuichi was cuddling on Yuki's well-musceled chest breathing in the scent that was Yuki. Yuki was just enjoying having Shuichi there, while stroking his pink, lucious hair.

"So I was hoping to get married as soon as possible. How about in three weeks?"

"Seems pretty soon. Do you think that we could pull it off?" Yuki asked.

"Yes."

"Okay then. In three weeks, you and I are getting married."

"Yay!" Shuichi said, climbing on top of Yuki. "You mister," He gave the blonde a naughty look, "Has just earned himself another round. And, after that, we'll talk best man. What do you say?"

Yuki didn't respond, but just switched places with his little lover. Truthfully, he couldn't wait for his future marriage either. But for now he decided to just enjoy the present and focus on the beautiful boy under him.

* * *

A/N: Hey so did you all like it. It took me forever to write. I think that this is my longest chapter.

At first, I wanted Keiko to have leukimia but then I was reminded that her hair had to be cut off so I changed it to breast cancer. One of the number one killers among women. At least when it is sever. My aunt had breast cancer. She had her breast taken away and yet she still was sick and died. I never knew her that well, but she was still my family. Sorry I must sound like such a downer. (sweat drops)

So, Keiko secert is finally out. But the story is long from done there are still chapters on the way, but you know the deal. If you want me to write them you have to reveiw. BYE!


	17. Birthday Down the Drain

A/N: Hello and welcome back everyone! Thank you to all that reviewed. Seems like some people who hated Keiko in the beginning are starting to warm up to her or at least show pity. Anyway, to those who are wondering Keiko found out she breast cancer when she was 16. She had the breast removed a couple months before she met Shuichi. Shuichi just always assumes that Keiko was just flat chested, never something serious. Keiko just wears a wonder bra so no one notices her chest and the only person she had been with was Shuichi. That just an explanation of why Shuichi or anyone else never notices. Some people asked me that. Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or the character from Gravitation

* * *

"Yukiiiiiiiiii! Let's go. We were supposed to leave twenty minutes ago!" Shuichi screamed. He was rushing out the door wearing cargo khakis, lime green shirt, and an orange hoody, and running around like a maniac.

"Calm down I'm coming! It's your fault for not setting the alarm!" Yuki said putting on his black blazer and grabbing his keys.

"I would have set the alarm if you weren't keeping me busy with...well you know." Shuichi said blushing just remembering last night.

"Well, excuse me. I was just trying to comfort you from being nervous about today. You were freaking out like there was no tomorrow." Yuki said trying to justify himself. And it was true. Shuichi was freaking out. He was so afraid that he might not like the present he got him, or maybe would be embarrass of him, or even worse what if changes his mind and doesn't want them to come. Shuichi was practically pulling out his hair.

"Well, I'm just worried about things. Can't you find other ways of comforting other then sex." he pouted

"Yep. But sex is just so much better. Even if you are horrible at it." Yuki said, smirking at the redness and glare on his lover's face. He had to admit that brat was adorable.

"Well, sorry for being so bad!" Shuichi felt am little hurt. Yuki sensed this and decided to clam him down.

"Calm down Shuichi. You're not as bad as you were from when we first did it. You have to work reach up to my standards, which takes _a lot _of practice. It's not you. Your good, but I'm great." Shuichi still felt a little hurt but decided it was probably the best Yuki could do. At least he attempted to be nice.

"Whatever. Let's just go. We spent all that time arguing and now we're even later. "Shuichi said running out the door toward the elevator.

Yuki just sighed, grabbed his keys, and went after the little baka. They finally reached the garage and left. They were fifteen minutes gone from their house when Yuki saw that Shuichi was a little uncomfortable.

"What's the matter? I told you that if he didn't want you there he would have never invited you." Yuki said trying to calm him down.

"Thanks Yuki but that's not it."

"Well then, what is it?" Yuki replied.

"Um, well...I think that we forgot the present at home." Shuichi said sheepishly.

"What!? Why didn't you say anything sooner!?" Yuki said a 'bit' frustrated.

"I was in a rush and I just forgot." Shuichi's eyes glisten.

_Great. Now he was about to cry. _Yuki thought feeling a little regret.

"Nothing we can do, but turn back." Yuki said a little calmer and did a U-turn in the middle of a busy intersection.

They finally reached home in a record five minutes and drove back toward Keiko's house. There Yuki could see so many little kids. Truthfully he never much cared for kids. They can be so noisy, messy, and easily attracted colds and flu's. Thinking back on it, he just described Shuichi.

Shuichi ran into the backyard, where he saw Daisuke and all his friend playing around, so he Shuichi decided to join the fun.

"Daisuke!" Shuichi shouted running toward Daisuke.

"Daddy! You finally made it. I thought you weren't coming." Daisuke yelled, excitedly running into Shuichi's arms.

"Of course I'd come. I have to make up for lost time." Shuichi said playfully. Suddenly he noticed a bunch of kids surrounding him, staring.

"Hey! Your Shuichi Shindo of that band!" one of the kids pointed out.

"Yes I am. How did you know?" Shuichi asked.

"My brother is a really big fan. I once walked in on him doing something to your poster. I asked what was he doing, but he said to forget I ever saw it and that he might explain it later when I'm older."

Shuichi and Yuki, who was listening, were getting really uncomfortable. That was one of the last things he needed to know in life.

"Can I have your autograph?" one kid asked.

"Sure, but not right now. After the party is over. Remember, this is Daisuke's special day." Shuichi said handing Daisuke his present.

"Wow! Thank you! Can I open it?" his eyes got wide.

"Sure." Shuichi said happily.

Daisuke hurried to get the wrapping off. It was a radio. A nice one.

"Thanks Daddy."

"Your welcome but there is more." Shuichi said happily.

"Really? What?" Daisuke asked confused.

"Plug it in." Shuichi said winking.

Keiko was inside talking to all the mothers and Sophie, when she saw everyone come inside with Shuichi and Yuki.

"What's going on?" she asked facing Yuki and Shuichi.

"I'm just giving Daisuke his present." Shuichi smiled.

"OMG! It's Shuichi Shindo and Eiri Yuki!" one of the mothers shouted. Yuki was just getting pissed. He didn't know mothers would be here. Kids he could handle better because they never know who he is, but mothers were unbearable.

"Please ladies calm down. This is Daisuke's birthday. Let's not ruin it." Yuki said giving a sexy smile.

All the mothers zipped their lips and decided to behave. No one can resist the charm of Eiri Yuki.

Daisuke then jump on Shuichi's back.

"Daddy the stereo is hooked up."

"Good! Now, just wait as I put on the radio station." Shuichi moved them aside and put on the radio station.

'Good afternoon to everyone. We have something special today. Shuichi Shindo of Bad Luck came into our station and requested we do something special for him and his son. A big surprise there for us when he told us he had a son. Anyway today is his son's birthday and he gave us a special song just for his son for us to play. Daisuke Hirogashi Shindo, happy birthday from your Dad.'

The music started to fill the room. Daisuke felt like crying his eyes put, but not in front of his friends. Keiko also felt like crying. It reminded her of the time Shuichi had written her a song. While Keiko and Daisuke tried their best not to cry, all the mothers and daughters at the party started to cry.

"That was so sweet! I wish my daddy was Shuichi. You're so lucky Daisuke!" a bunch of the daughters cried.

"I wish I was married to Shuichi. If only he wasn't gay!" a bunch of the mothers cried.

Shuichi ignored them as he went toward Daisuke.

"Happy birthday! Did you like it?" he said.

"Yes!" Daisuke gave him a hug.

"AWWW" mothers and daughters went as the boys wished their dad could sing.

Keiko just stared at the two. She was so happy for Daisuke and Shuichi. They deserved this.

"Hey! Who is ready for cake?" Keiko asked.

"I AM!" shouted all the kids and Shuichi.

They all ran to the table where the cake was being cut and given out. Yuki just stayed with the mothers. That what he felt like. He felt like a mother looking after her kid.

"Would you like some cake, Yuki?" Shuichi asked staring up at him with big eyes.

"What kind?"

"Your favorite! Strawberry short cake! Can you believe that it's Daisuke's favorite too!?"

"You don't say. Give me a piece brat." Shuichi handed Yuki the cake then went back to play with the kids.

When Yuki was done with the cake, he went to the kitchen to put the dish in the sink. As he entered the kitchen, he saw Keiko looking a little sick.

"Hey are you alright?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah I'm-" and with that Keiko fainted on the floor.

"Hey! Wake up! Hey!" Yuki went over to her and started to fan her.

Everyone came in to see what Yuki was yelling about, to see a passed out Keiko laying on the floor and Yuki fanning her.

"MOMMY!" Daisuke shouted running over to her, with Shuichi soon after.

"Ms. Keiko!" Sophie shouted as she came in.

"Someone call an ambulance! Now!" Sophie shouted. And with that someone whipped out their cell phone to call for help.

Twenty minutes later an ambulance came and took Keiko away. Daisuke was crying on Shuichi's shoulder, worrying that something bad was going to happen to her. It hurt him so much to see those people take his mother away like that.

"Daisuke. Come on. We'll drive you and Sophie to the hospital where they are keeping her." Shuichi said holding him.

"Okay...sniff " Daisuke started to calm down. "Daddy is she going to be okay?" he asked clutching on to his shirt.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Keiko is a really strong person. I'm sure it's nothing big." he said trying to assure Daisuke. He could not imagine how he must feel right now. It was his birthday, and he had to watch his mom being taken to the hospital. Poor thing. Shuichi picked up Daisuke and signaled Yuki and Sophie to the car, where they were going to visit Keiko.

* * *

Keiko was just lying there with her eyes closed. She wanted to wake up, but her eye lids felt so heavy. She didn't remember what happen. She remembered something about cake and getting snacks for the birthday party. Suddenly it hit her. The birthday party for Daisuke. She probably ruined it. Damn. She felt like shit. She just ruined her son's birthday.

"Ms Hirogashi is you up?" some man asked her. She finally had the strength to open her eyes. She looked around and could see she was in the hospital.

"Dr. Muraki? What happened?" she rubbed her eyes.

"You put to much stress on yourself. You know in your condition stress is the last thing you need."

"I know. Is my family here yet?" she asked worriedly.

"No. They called saying they were stuck in traffic and are trying their best to get here."

"Don't tell them. Say it was just stress. Don't say I have cancer. I want to tell them. So please keep this between patient and doctor." she begged with tears threatening to fall.

"I won't. But you're going to have to tell them. You should have heard how worried they were about you. Ms. Hirogashi, I'm sorry to say but your only getting worse. It's spreading faster then I thought. Please try to take better care of yourself. Doing all of this won't help you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll try better in the future." When the doctor left she felt her eyes give in and started to cry. She knew it was bad, but it was getting worse. What was she going to do?

She then heard shouting out her window. It sounded familiar. Like a maniac?

"Get the fuck out of the way or I'm blowing all your asses up!" was that K?

"K! What the hell are you doing! Stop! Isn't one person in the hospital enough!? You have to put everyone else in one too!?" Shuichi?

Next she heard a big boom. What the hell was going on?

She got out of the bed to see what the commotion was all about. She wished she hadn't. Yuki's Mercedes had went through the hospital wall with a freaking out Shuichi, a crying Daisuke and Ryuichi, a annoyed Yuki, a panicking Suguru, Sophie and Hiro, a gun happy American, and a calm Tohma.

"What the hell!?" Keiko shouted. Daisuke looked up and ran toward her.

"MOMMY! I was so scared!" Daisuke cried in Keiko's arms.

"It's okay. The car ride is over." She said rubbing his back in a circular motion. She felt the boy trembling in her arms.

"No! Not of that! I was afraid you were dying" he said whispering, but she heard it. It hit Keiko hard. She was dying, but how would she tell him that? How could she tell him that she been sick for years?

"I'm fine. See your here with me." she wiped his tears.

"I know. I was just scared." he said, trying to smile.

"Keiko!" Shuichi and Hiro were running toward her.

"What happened?" Shuichi asked. He couldn't even think straight.

"Nothing. The doctor said it was just stress. I will have to take a break from my job though." Keiko said eyeing Tohma.

"No problem. Sakano should be back tomorrow." he smiled.

Everyone was finally calming down. They went back to her room and she just explained how it was stress related. And everyone bought it.

"Ms. Keiko, I told you were going to work yourself to death" Sophie said feeling a little relived that it wasn't serious.

"You know how scary it was to see you lying on the floor like that!? Take better care of your self!" Shuichi said seriously. He really was. He was frightened that it was something serious. That she was hurt or sick. He was relived to find out it was only stress, but still it was scary.

"Hey try being the one who watch. Not a pretty picture" Yuki spoke up.

"Ms. Hirogashi." The doctor came in as K, Tohma, and Suguru left.

"Yes?" she asked

"You seem to be stable but we want to keep you over night to make sure. Is that okay?"

"Umm...Sophie can you handle Daisuke by yourself?" she stared over to her.

"Yes we should be fine." she smiled back.

"NO! I want to stay here with Mommy!" he yelled.

"Daisuke you can't." Keiko said warmly trying to calm him down.

"But-" Keiko cut him off when she put her finger on his lips.

"No Daisuke. You can't stay here. This isn't a place for you. Please don't cause trouble." Shuichi decided to intervene.

"If you want Daisuke you can stay with me and Yuki. In the morning we can come back." Shuichi went over to Daisuke.

"Yeah. Thank you." Daisuke hugged Shuichi.

Yuki was just proud of Shuichi for handling the situation so well. His brat really is growing up.

Daisuke gave his mom one last hug good bye and left with Shuichi, Yuki, and Sophie, while Hiro stayed behind.

"What were you thinking?" he asked her sternly. "You know you're sick and yet you work yourself to the bone!" Hiro was pissed as hell. He knew about Keiko's condition since the karaoke. He hates to see anyone he cares for being hurt like this. He swears he was going to kill Aizawa that one day he found Shuichi. But what could be a worse punishment then facing Yuki? But now wasn't the time to be thinking about it.

Her eyes started to water uncontrollably. She felt something inside of her going to give. Her heart felt like it was pounding out of control. It was her time. She couldn't keep arguing with Hiro. This was it. How she wished she could have Daisuke right here by her. But she couldn't let him stay. Not while she was like this.

"Hiro. I'm so pathetic. All this time I thought that if I fought hard enough I could survive. This fight was over before it even began" she said weakly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked worried. This wasn't something he was used to seeing with her. Keiko always battled until even after all her fight was gone. Who else could go through all this and still take care of her child. No, this wasn't the Keiko he knew.

"Hiro it's over. I'm done fighting." she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Keiko don't you dare give up! What about Daisuke? What about him, huh? Did you see how much he cried when he saw you here? All he could think about was you! And what about Shuichi!? He is all by himself with a kid!" he said feeling as if he was about to cry. The Keiko he knew would never talk about dying. She was brave and strong, she never let anything stop her.

"Daisuke has Shuichi. And Shuichi hasYuki and you. They don't need me anymore. Hiro there's a letter in the table for Daisuke and Shuichi. Please give it to them for me." she said her voice getting weaker.

"Why don't you do it? You can give it to them yourself. Even better, don't give them the letter and let them hear it from you. Then in two weeks we can all go to their wedding." he said grabbing her hand. She couldn't leave. They all have been good friends for so long. She had a son to worry about. She couldn't even think about leaving this world.

"I can't, that's why. You know I can't say good-bye. Also, Hiro I won't make it to the wedding. I even bought them a wedding gift. Could you give that to them too, for me?" Hiro felt her hand loosen from his and her eyes close. No! It couldn't be! It just couldn't! Not now!

"Keiko! Keiko wake the hell up damn it! Don't you dare! What about Daisuke, Shuichi!? What about your life!?" he try to feel for a pulse but he didn't feel anything. He then started to shake her but no use. This couldn't be happening. Not right now damn it!

"Keiko!" he ran out of the room. "Doctor! I need a doctor quick!" he shouted as a whole bunch of doctors and nurses came running. They try to get a pulse or any kind of reaction from her. But nothing.

"Clear!" Dr Muraki shocked her.

"No use. There's still nothing." said one of the nurses.

"Again! Clear!" still no use.

"Doctor, we lost her for good." the nurse said as he covered her up with a white sheet.

* * *

A/N: Wahhhh...I feel so bad. I was seriously practically crying through the whole thing. I'm sorry Keiko, Daisuke, Shuichi, and Hiro :'( I just wanted to add a little more drama and angst. Now I feel bad for hurting a fictional character.

Okay I think there are either 1 or two more chapters left. If you want me to write them please review!


	18. What Do You Think?

So Keiko is dead and a lot of people are sad. I'm sorry if it looked like I rushed but I actually did try on this one. A lot people said that this isn't what they expected and that's okay. Also people felt bad for Keiko, I feel bad for her too. But the death at party was one of my friend ideas so she is partially to blame. I just thought it would add on the drama and angst of it. I really like Keiko too she was strong and independent. Not one of those woman who hold a grudge and demand money for child support. I didn't want her to be one of those peole who got on people's nerves. I enjoyed writing about Keiko's character. Also she is going to reappear one more time in the story and it's be a special moment for her and Daisuke, so I can hopefully lose the title of being mean. But I was plaaning it even beofre that. The next chapter is basically closer and coping.

So anyway I just wanted to ask people if they would like me to make a part two? I just wanted to know now so I can get started on rough draft.The seqeul would mostly be about Shuichi and Yuki married life with 4 kids, Daisuke being the oldest. Shuichi and Yuki adopted two twins, a boy and a girl. The boy name is Shin and the girl is Riku, who are 12. The smallest out of the bunch is Senichi, who is 6. Daisuke around this time would be about 15.

So basically the story is about the family everyday life and dealing all the bad things that come with fame. Nothing really angsty, in fact is more humorus, but I guess there will be some drama, but nothing like death or diseases. That's it for now, 'cause I don't wanna give away too much. So I was just wondering if anybody like's the idea of a part 2. Bye!

Em-chan15


	19. Closure

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry if I disappointed some people in my last chapter. I really didn't feel like it was rushed or anything. Hopefully, I made it up with this chapter. Oh! For those who are sad over Keiko's death, I'm sorry, but she was planned to die from the very beginning of the story. So I hope people will continue to read the story and I will be making the sequel very shortly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or its characters, nor do I get money for writing this story.

* * *

"Today is a sad day for everybody here. Today we say good bye to a good friend, a mother, and a wonderful person. All we can do is hope that she is looking down upon us from a better place and that the future will allow us to meet again." (A/N: Sorry I never been to a funeral so I'm not sure how it goes.) The priest said, as they lowered Keiko's body into the ground. It was a sad day indeed for everyone there. Even Tohma was sad at the fact that Keiko was gone. But the one who seemed to be effected the most, was Daisuke. 

But he didn't cry. He sat there by his dad, watching his mother being lowered into the cold, bitter ground. He could still remember what had happened two weeks ago.

_Two weeks ago..._

Daisuke was laying on the couch trying to go to sleep, but no such luck. He couldn't get the image of his mother being shoved in an ambulance out of his mind.

_Ring ring_

He heard the phone ring. He heard his dad get up to answer it, followed by him crying. Daisuke decided to see what was wrong. He then went to Shuichi's bedroom and peek through the crack in the door.

"How could this happen?" He heard his dad cry.

"Why didn't you tell me this Hiro!? How could you!? We could have helped her!" Her? Wait was he talking about his mom? Now Daisuke was really worried.

"Okay. Thank you. Good bye." Shuichi hung up the phone.

"What's the matter Shuichi?" He heard Yuki ask as he put his arm on his crying dad.

"That was Hiro calling from the hospital...cough...He said that Keiko was in worst condition then she let everyone know...tears" Wait what! What had happen to his mom? Was she okay? Frozen with fear and shock, Daisuke continued to listen.

"What do you mean? They said that she was fine. If there was anything wrong they would have told us." Yuki try to be rational.

"No. She told them not to tell anyone...sob...She died! She died Yuki! She had cancer and she never even told us! How could she! We could have helped!" Shuichi started to lose it and cry in Yuki's chest. But Yuki wasn't paying attention to his crying lover, but rather the crying boy in front of his door. Shuichi turned his head to see what was Yuki looking at and saw his crying son at his door.

"Daisuke-" But Shuichi didn't finish, for Daisuke ran into the bathroom and locked himself in there, and started to cry.

Shuichi ran after him and started to bang the door.

"Daisuke! Daisuke let me in! Please sweetie! Let me in!" Shuichi continued to bang the door.

"Leave me alone! I don't want anyone but Mommy! I want my Mommy! She can't be dead! I just saw her...sob...She said she wasn't leaving! She told me. She promised me" he whispered the last part as he continued to cry.

Yuki stood back and watched his lover call out to his son. He couldn't even imagine what this kid was going through. He maybe smart, but he was still and six-year old kid, who still was attached to his mother. Poor thing must be in denial because he kept on calling for his mother.

"I want Mommy now! I'll only come out when she comes back to get me!" Yuki felt like he wanted to cry for the boy.

"Please Daisuke! Please... Come out" Shuichi continued.

_Present day..._

"Daisuke. Daisuke." Daisuke snapped out of his daydream when he heard his dad call his name.

"Yes?" He said weakly.

"Come on. It's time to go home. Unless you want to stay some more-"

"No. Let's go home. I can't stand to be here anymore." Daisuke said as he took his dad's hand and walked toward the car. Yuki followed them to the car and started to head home with Sophie.

They decided to keep Sophie around to watched Daisuke when they were both working. Sophie agreed and moved her stuff into their apartment. They were planning to get a bigger house soon as the funeral was over.

The whole ride was filled with sadness and a bitter linger of anger. Anger because she didn't tell anyone. Anger because she didn't ask for help. Anger because they didn't realize it sooner. Anger because they couldn't do anything to stop it.

As soon as they got home everyone went to their own room. ( A/N: Daisuke and Sophie both lived in the spared bedrooms until they got a new place) Yuki and Shuichi headed for their own rooms, when Shuichi started to cry.

"How could she do this?" he sobbed. "She left Daisuke and me all alone. How am I suppose to deal with this? How am I going to cope?"

Yuki snapped.

"This isn't about you Shuichi! It's not about only you! You have a son to take care of, he comes first! And may I remind you your son had just lost his mother! How is he going to deal!? How is he going to cope!? Stop worrying about you and start thinking about your son!" Yuki yelled. He stared at his lover, who looked like he was about to cry more.

"I'm sorry-"

"No. Your right. I have a son I have to worry about more then myself. He needs me more then anything. I couldn't even imagine losing my mother the way he did." Yuki gave Shuichi a hug. "Thank you" he said as he left for Daisuke's room.

_Knock knock_

"It's open" he heard Daisuke say.

"Hey sweetie. How are you coping?" Shuichi asked gently.

"I'm okay. Everyone has to leave at some point. I understand." he said with hardly any emotion that made Shuichi wince.

"No. It's not okay. Daisuke it's okay to ask why. I know it doesn't help any but..." Shuichi started to cry.

"BUT WHAT! Why should I be sad?! She's gone! There's nothing I can do about it! Nothing."

"Daisuke." Shuichi ran up to him and embraced him. "It' okay to be sad. Go a head and cry." With that, Daisuke cried. He cried like he never cried before. He let all of his emotion out. He didn't care who saw, he just wanted to cry.

"Tha...sob...thank you Daddy." he continued to cry.

"Daisuke. Hiro said that Keiko left us a letter for the both of us. I wasn't brave enough to look at it till now. Do you want to read it now?" Shuichi asked as he rubbed Daisuke's back in a circular motion. When he felt Daisuke nod his head yes, Shuichi reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter. He opened it then he read it aloud.

_Dear Shuichi,_

_So like before, I sent a letter to say the good byes for me. I'm so bad at them. I'm so sorry for all the pain I might have caused you. I feel like a total creep. As you may have figured out, I have cancer. I found out a few years earlier, when we were younger, but decided to keep it from people. Especially you. I know it was wrong of me, but I just didn't want to lose you. I ended up doing just that in the end, however. I can't say that I'm not happy though that you found Yuki. You two belong together. That's why I'm giving you my necklace. Give it to Yuki. Good luck to the both of you in the future._

_Your biggest fan always,  
Keiko_

There was another letter left for Daisuke.

_Dear Daisuke,_

_I'm so sorry honey. I ruined everything for you, but please keep being the wonderful boy that you are. Don't lose that. Keep that promise for me, even though I couldn't keep my promise to you. I tried though. I tried so hard. I love you so much honey. More then anything. You are my whole reason for fighting. Daisuke I know you will grow to be a great man and fall in love and have a wonderful family. I love you so much and I'm sorry for not telling you and for not keeping my promise._

_I love you always,  
Mommy_

This caused both Daisuke and Shuichi to cry harder.

"_Shuichi? Daisuke? Why are you crying?" _they heard someone ask.

"Because...sob... my Mommy...tears... is dead." Daisuke looked up to see..his MOTHER!? "MOMMY!?"

Shuichi looked up to see what Daisuke was talking about, and went wide eyed. Keiko was standing in the middle of the room.

_"Yes. It's me." _Shuichi went in shock, while Daisuke went up to hug her, but instead went through her. _"I'm sorry, Daisuke"_

He felt the tears coming, but held back. Instead he walked up to her.

"It's okay. It's more then enough to see you." he said smiling.

"Keiko? But how can that be?" Shuichi finally went out of his shock.

_"I don't know. I just wanted to see you both one last time before I go away. I remember wishing so hard. I love you both so much. I know you hate me-"_

"I don't hate you. Daddy doesn't either. We love you too, Mommy. We always will. Like you say ' You can never forget the ones you love. No matter how bad or painful the memory'" Daisuke looked up at her. "We can never forget you or hate you. Right Daddy?"

Shuichi went to put his arms on Daisuke's shoulders.

"Right. Don't worry Keiko, Daisuke is in good hands." He smiled to assure her.

_"I know, that's why I left him to you. Daisuke you be a good boy now, okay?" _he nodded yes. _"Good. I have to go now." _

"Now?" Daisuke whined.

_"Yes. I'm sorry. Please take good care of yourselves. I love you both"_ Keiko started to fade away.

"We love you too, Mommy." Keiko smiled then faded a way completely. Daisuke and Shuichi just stood there trying to take in all that happened.

"Daisuke?" Shuichi asked.

"Yes?"

"I feel a whole lot better. How about you?"

"Yes. Now that I got to see her again. Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep with you and Yuki again? This is the last time." Daisuke looked at him with hope filled eyes.

"Sure"

Shuichi picked up Daisuke and headed for his and Yuki's room. When they got there they saw Yuki getting ready for bed.

"Hey. What's going on?" he asked.

"Daisuke's sleeping with us today." Yuki just nodded and made room for the three of them. They all got cuddled into bed together and Daisuke started to fall asleep with Shuichi watching him.

"You okay?" Yuki asked surprising Shuichi.

"You scared me. I thought you were asleep."

"No. I was watching you, watching him. Now are you going to answer me?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. It's just been crazy. That includes your kindness lately."

"Don't get used to it. I'm just being supportive till everything gets back to normal."

"Yuki."

"Hmm."

"Thank you for letting me keep Daisuke." he said stroking his son's hair.

"I'm not that heartless that I wouldn't let you keep your own son." Yuki said feeling a little offended.

"Yuki?"

"Hai." He said trying to keep his patience from all these questions.

"Keiko gave you a present." Shuichi said taking out Keiko's necklace that she gave him. He reached around Yuki's neck and out it on for him. Yuki took the necklace into his hand and stared at it. It was engrave "VE U". Shuichi then brought out his half and put his together with Yuki's.

"I LOVE U" it read.

"I love Yuki." Shuichi said. Yuki kissed Shuichi lightly on the lips.

"I love you to Shuichi." They both kissed each other not knowing that there was someone was watching them...

_Good luck guys_ Keiko thought to herself as she faded a way in the darkness.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope that made people feel a little better. There's one more chapter and that's it. Incase your wondering it's Shuichi and Yuki's wedding day! Please review if you want me to write, but be gentle. Bye! 


	20. Wedding Day

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my last chapter for this story!-sniff- It's been great and I'm thankful to all those who read my story. It's kinda sad that it's ending, but I hope it's an ending everyone will enjoy. Part two should be out by January. I'll try to get it out sooner but I just wanna finish Love or Money first and my other new story College Days before doing anything new. But I will get part two out for those who request it, and it's not written in stone when it's coming out.With me it could be tomorrow. Also the ghost thing, I know it was a little too much, but someone requested it and I just snuck it in. I was just going to leave it at the letters. Thank you to everyone. On with the next chapter...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day and the Sakura blossoms were blooming. The birds were sings a peaceful song, as the bright crisp sun shined down onto the world. The weather could not have been better, and you can smell the fresh grass and flowers as you walked through the garden. Everything was peaceful on this day at the Uesugi temple. 

"Wahhh!! Where the hell is my shoe!? I can go down the aisle without my shoe! Can't I get any cooperation here!?" Shuichi shouted. He was frantically running around panicking, looking for his missing shoe.

"Shu, calm down. It's right here" Hiro said slipping his shoe on. Shuichi calmed down and took a look at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a white wedding kimono with a floral vine design. Truthfully he wanted to wear a wedding dress but Yuki wouldn't allow it. They both decided on a traditional Japanese wedding (A/N: sorry I'm not sure how a traditional Japanese wedding goes. I'm a making this up as I go. Bare with me please) and decided to skip the suits and have everyone wear traditional wedding kimonos.

"Thanks! So how do I look?" Shuichi said showing his outfit.

"You look great! So kawaii, like a girl." Hiro said teasing. But Shuichi wasn't paying him much mind.

"Okay now where are the rings?! I can't find the rings!? Who the hell has the rings!? Someone is trying to sabotage my wedding!" Shuichi said getting even more hysteric.

"Shuichi calm down I have them." said Suguru showing him the rings.

"Whew." Shuichi said finally calming down.

It's been five months since Keiko's death, and everything was pretty much back to normal. Shuichi is still a brat, but matured a little. Yuki is still pretty much a cold hearted bastard, but learned how to show his affection more. And Daisuke, he is also doing fine. It took him a while to finally get over his mother's death and finally move on. He went back to the little know-it-all brat that everyone had come to know. Over time Yuki, Shuichi, Daisuke, and Sophie, had become a close family. Sure Daisuke calls Yuki by his first name, but a family none the less.

"Daddy!" Daisuke yelled sneaking up on Shuichi.

"Daisuke! Don't do that. You scared me to death." Shuichi said clutching his chest.

"Sorry. But I just wanted to tell you the wedding is starting in ten minutes."

"Okay. Thanks."

Shuichi took a deep breath as he took a look in the mirror. This was it. This was the day he had been working for ever since that faithful day in the park. He and Yuki were finally getting married. It feels like a dream. And if it was, he didn't ever wanted to be woken up.

"I'm ready" he said as he got ready to walk down the aisle.

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CIGERETTES!" Yuki screamed. He was not a patient man today. In fact, he was a nervous wreck. He couldn't believe this day had finally come. The day that he, Eiri Yuki Uesugi, would finally settle down. He wanted everything to be perfect. God forbid that anything ruin this day. 

"Calm down Eiri-san. Now is no time to be nervous and start to become irritable." Tohma said trying to calm the rampaging Yuki.

"I'm not being irritable!" he said 'calmly'.

"Yeah you're a ray of sunshine." Tatsuha said sarcastically and Yuki glared. "Chill out bro. Everything will be alright. It's not like you to be nervous. Shuichi loves you and you love him and that's all that counts." Tatsuha said, surprising Yuki for acting so mature. Surprisingly, he got him to calm down. Maybe he should start to show his brother a little more respect.

"Oh! By the way did you see how sexy and cute Ryuichi looked in his kimono. I just wanted to do him right there and then." Tatsuha said like a little fan girl.

Respect loss.

"Look. I have no time for your little sick fantasy with a man fifteen years older then you. I'm getting married if you haven't noticed!?"

"Calm down. I was just trying to lower to tension in the room."

"Whatever. Go make yourself useful and get me something to drink." Yuki said looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a blue wedding kimono that matches Shuichi's. He wasn't sure if he wanted this kind of wedding, but it made Shuichi happy. And there was no way he was watching Shuichi walk down the aisle in a wedding dress. A kimono was much more respectable, and Shuichi looked so adorable in one. Not that he would ever say so.

"I can't believe you're actual getting married." Tohma said, coming from behind him.

"Neither can I." Yuki said still looking at himself.

"Are you sure you're making the right decision? This is a big step."

"No." Yuki turned around to meet Tohma in the eye. "I'm positive. I want to spend what is left of my life with him. I know that I don't deserve him, but I'm going to be with him until the day that I die."

"Who am I to stop you? Good luck Eiri" Tohma said, giving Yuki a pat on the back and then left.

Eiri turned around as he heard the door open again.

"Here." Tatsuha said throwing Yuki the drink.

"Thanks."

"I can't believe my aniki is finally getting married." he said taking a seat.

"It's hard for me to believe too. I can't believe he said yes. Sometimes I think that this is all just a dream and I'm going to wake up alone in my bedroom."

"Yeah...well I do believe if anyone of us deserves being married to a cute pop star, it's me. But this isn't a dream. You are going to be forever bonded to Shuichi Shindo. You are such a lucky bastard." Tatsuha smiled at Yuki.

"Yeah. You're right. I am lucky." Yuki smiled back.

"And you will be even more lucky during the honeymoon. So why don't you and Shuichi get this show on the road, so that you can get the after party started? I told Daisuke that we're starting in ten minutes, so let's go."

"Alright." Yuki said as he got up. "Today Shuichi Shindo, you're mine and no one else's." Yuki took one finally look at himself. "And I'm yours." he left then shut the door behind him.

* * *

Everyone that matters to the two was there. Shuichi's mother and sister still couldn't believe that they were actual going to be related to the Yuki Eiri-sama. Shuichi's dad is still having a hard time getting used to the idea of his son being gay and married to a man, but still showed up and gave him his blessing. On Eiri side of the family only a few people showed up including Mika, Tohma and Tatsuha. Yuki had a hard time to convince his dad to come, but he showed up. Truthfully, he couldn't care less if he showed up, but it meant a lot to Shuichi if he did. Shuichi wanted Yuki's dad to wed them, but he refused. He didn't want to be the one who brought these two together. 

Daisuke was in the audience also sitting next to Ryuichi, who was now crying while biting on Kumagoru's ear, and Hiro. He watched as his dad and Yuki were getting married. He couldn't be any happier. Sure he lost his mother, but he also gained someone else. Though, every now and again he wished his mother would come back. He stilled missed her, but was able to move on without forgetting her. From this day forward, Daisuke knew that nothing will ever be the same again. And he is ready to face whatever comes his way.

"Dearly beloved, we are gather here today to bond these souls together. (A/N: Like I said, I don't know how a traditional Japanese goes, so I'm fitting something's that aren't Japanese tradition.) Do you Eiri Yuki Uesugi take Shuichi Shindo to be your husband?" said the priest.

"I do." Yuki said, looking lovingly at Shuichi.

"And do you Shuichi Shindo take Eiri Yuki Uesugi to be your husband?"

"I do" Shuichi replied staring into his beautiful lover's eyes.

"Then I now announce you husband and husband. You may now-hey" before the priest could even say anything, Shuichi and Yuki were locking lips.

Everyone cheered as they watched the two come together. Nobody ever thought this day would come. They all thought that they would never make it. But gravitation is much more stronger then anyone could ever predict.

Shuichi looked up at Yuki with tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong Shuichi?" Yuki said while wiping his tears away.

"I'm just so happy. I can't believe you and I are finally married." he said giving Yuki a hug. "I love you Eiri Uesugi."

"I love you too, Shuichi Shindo." he replied while moving in for a kiss. "Now, how about you and I go right to the honeymoon?"

* * *

A/N: Well that's all she wrote. Sorry if there are any mistakes. What did you guys think? I know it's kinda of corny, but a little fluff and corniness never hurt anyone. Please review and tell me what you think, no flames please. 


End file.
